The 3rd Brother
by KonohaSuna
Summary: What if Sasuke Uchiha was not the only one to survive the massacre of the Uchiha clan. What if he had a younger brother? This story follows the main story arc of Naruto.
1. The Death of a Hero

**Anything in italic is personal thoughts, noises, or flashbacks. You should also keep in mind that this is my first story I have written, but anyways hope you enjoy!**

 **(I also do not own Naruto…. even though I wished I did.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Death of a Hero**

"Alright class turn to page 420 in your text bo-" _BANG!_

The class heard a loud noise that sounded like a gunshot coming from the front desk. Mr. Rose, the teacher, told the class to stay put while he went to check out what the noise was, as soon as he left the class started joking about some guy coming in with a gun and shooting up the school and stuff like that. What the class didn't know is that they were right, and a guy WAS here with a gun. Not soon after they hear another gunshot, then an announcement came on the speaker saying that there was a "Code Red" and to lock all the doors. One of the students rushed over and locked the door and all of the windows. The school was in a bad part of town so it wasn't unusual for schools to be put on a "Code Red", but if the man was here to start a school shooting then the class did not have luck on their side. The class was the closes to the front desk, therefore they would be the most likely first victims. The students his by Mr. Rose's desk, who was most likely dead, and got close together. No one said a word.

Stig (A/N) He is the main character btw) was the first one to get to the desk, and hid inside the desk rather than outside like the other students. Stig rested his hand on the ground and touched something cold that felt like metal. He looked down and saw pistol lodged between two books. Since the neighborhood was run by gangs the gun must have been there in case something like this happened. Stig grabbed the gun and looked at it.

 _"If I had to would I shoot someone to save my life and everybody else's life."_ he thought.

Some kids were still being rushing over to the desk someone started banging on the door. Everybody froze. The door was soon kicked opened by the intruder as he raised his gun at one of the students. The kids started begging for mercy. When the man didn't reply Stig knew that the kids were going to die if he didn't do something. Stig got up with the gun still in his hand and talked the man.  
Stig and the man landed on the ground causing them to get the breath knocked out of them. Then man recovered quickly and kicked Stig off of him causing Stig to hit his head against a desk.

The man then looked down at Stig and shot him in the stomach.

Stig didn't feel any pain because he was in shock. Some of the kids screamed in horror of what just happened, seeing their classmate get shot was something they would never forget.

The man turned around and raised his gun back at the students who where not by the teacher's desk, his face still emotionless. That was when Stig remembered the pistol in his hand, he then checked to see if it was loaded. _"Please be loaded, please be loaded, please be loaded!"_ Stig thought as he franticly checked the chamber of the gun.

 _"Yes! It's loaded!"._

Stig then raised the gun at the back of the man's head. He didn't know if he could do this despite this friends' lives being at stake. He knew that he was going to die from the wound the had, that this man has taken his life, but he still didn't know if he could do it. Stig closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. He opened his eyes to see the lifeless body of the man that had taken his life, and probably others is Stig had not stopped him. He then started laughing. He laughed so hard that he started to cry…. then the pain hit him. It hurt like hell. His hands clutched the wound which made it hurt even more. The students rushed over to him after they got out of their shock. Some were telling him that it was going to be okay, and others were crying. Stig's vision started to get blurry as he whispered his last words.

"Thank god. Thank god I was able to go out saving all my friends."

Then all Stig saw was black.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter of _The Third Brother_! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I teared up a little writing this chapter because of the school shooting. I kept on thinking of other school shootings that have made the news and just brought tears to my eyes. No one should ever die that young EVER**.


	2. Oh Crap… I'm in Naruto

**Sorry for the wait the WIFI didn't work for awhile. This would have gotten posted the day after I posted the first chapter but like I said WIFI.**

 **(I do not own Naruto…. but I am thinking about buying the rights to Naruto's Phrase "Believe it".)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Oh Crap… I'm in Naruto**

"Thank god. Thank god I was able to go out saving all my friends."

That was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

 _"Wha- where am I."_

"Why is everything so dark."

 _"Oh yeah the shooting…. I think I'm dead."_

 _"Jeez where is the white puffy clouds and the golden gate. Where are the Angles and stuff."_

 _"Hell even some light would be great!"_

 _"Isn't Heaven supposed to be…. wait…. am I in Hell."_

 _"Ok is this because I shot that guy. He was going to kill everyone else unless I did someth-_ _Mother of Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz it light!"_

(A/N) AOT Abridged reference XD)

All of a sudden he started moving. Stig soon hit the light only to be picked up and put in someone's arms.

 _"WTF WHY AM I MOVING AND WHO IS THAT WOMAN!"_

 _"PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!"_

He saw a woman with raven black hair and eyes, hair in the front stopped right under her chin. Stig also saw what seemed to be a Hospital room, and he happened to be a small child.

 _"Hold on am I a baby?" "I can't be a baby right?" "If I wasn't a baby then why am I so small?"_ He then came to the conclusion _"OH GOD I'M A BABY!"_

That night Stig found himself in a crib and every once and awhile an older kid kept coming into his room. He had raven black hair that stopped right under his chin like his mother. His hair was pulled back, and had diagonal lines coming out of his eyes. This boy looked to be about six years old. Stig could've sworn he had seen them some where before but he was tired. The last thing he thought before falling asleep was how much he hated being a baby.

A few weeks past and it was hard to understand what they were saying. If they spoke English it would be fine but no they just had to speak Japanese instead. Stig found out that his name was Kai too. (A/N) For now on I will be addressing Stig as Kai since you know thats his name.) Kai also found out what he looked like. He had raven black hair that was spiked, (A/N) Imagine Kakashi's hair except black.) and had black eyes like the rest of his family. He also found out who the older kid was. He was Itachi Uchiha. You know Uchiha. As in one of the most powerful clans in Konohagakure. As in the clan that has the famous Sharingan. AS IN THE CLAN THAT GETS MASSACRED BY HIS OLDER BROTHER ITACHI!. If Sasuke was a year old then there would be six more years until the massacre of the Uchiha clan. Kai was freaking out. He was going to die in six years, but maybe he wasn't going to die. If Itachi didn't kill Sasuke then he might not kill Kai, but he didn't know if he had made a difference being in the Naruto world or not. You see Kai was a huge anime otaku back in his old world and he just happened to finish Naruto Shippuden the day before he died. He knew everything that was going to happen in this world.

 _"Ok ok ok I don't think that there is anything that I can do about the massacre, but I'm gonna have to train just incase Itachi tries to kill me."_ Kai thought

" _First thing I need to learn is basic Chakra control. I remember in the anime that you are supposed to focus Chakra to a part of your body. Then you would be able to stick to things and build up your Chakra."_ he thought back to the training session where Kakashi taught Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura how to climb tress using Chakra.

Kai then tried gathering up Chakra in his hand and then sticking it to the wall. His hand stuck to the wall for about three seconds before Kai ran out of Chakara.

 _"Well at least I'm on the right track."_

Three years pasted and now Kai was three, Sasuke four, and Itachi eight years old. There were only so many more years until the Uchiha massacre. Kai had much better Chakara than most people his age, in fact he even had better Chakra then Sasuke at the moment. He could even climb to the middle off the tree in his back yard. Kai however needed more knowledge then he had at the moment if he wanted to survive the massacre in four years. Kai looked for Sasuke to play hide-and-seek. He soon found him sitting by the lake.

"Oniisannn!"

Sasuke turned around to see his little brother running to him. If he didn't move he would be tackled into the lake. Sasuke quickly got up and ran over to Kai .

"Kai!" Sasuke shouted running over to him waving.

"Oniisann will you play hide-and-seek with me?"

"Sure!" Sasuke replied quickly.

 _"Perfect everything's going accordingly to plan."_ Kai gave an inward smirk.

When the two black haired brothers got the the back yard the started playing. Kai hid first making his hiding places harder each time. When Kai hid for the fifth time six minutes past and Sasuke still couldn't find him. When Kai made sure the coast was clear he rushed to the Uchiha Library. He had several to close for comfort calls on his way to the the library. When he finally got there Kai looked for beginner jutsu scrolls first. He found a scroll on ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. While Kai was on his way out he spotted a scroll on the sharingan. The scroll read _The Beginners Guide to the Sharingan._ Kai didn't know wether to take it or not. He didn't know when he was going to get his sharingan, Sasuke got his during the massacre. Kai could get his then or maybe later. After debating for awhile he heard somebody coming down the hall. Kai decided to take the scroll with him as well.

When he got home he snuck into his room, almost being caught by Itachi, and hid the scrolls under his bed. Kai then snuck back outside to get back in his hiding place.

"Sasuke! Kai! Come on in dinner's ready!" Their mother, Mikoto, called.

"Come on Kai come on out!" Sasuke yelled.

Kai could hear a little annoyance in his voice. He then hopped out of the top of the tree he was in and ran over to Sasuke.

"Alright let's go!" Kai yelled. Sasuke blinked at him in shock at where he was hiding.

"How did you get up all the way up there…." Sasuke asked still confused.

"Oh I uhhh…. I used my Chakra to climb to the middle branch then just climbed using my feet and hands the rest of the way. I mean its not really that tall."

Kai then turned around to see that the tree was about thirty feet tall. He then slowly turned backed to Sasuke.

"Ummm anyway let's go eat!" Kai said as he grabbed his older brother's hand.

Itachi watched Kai and Sasuke from the window. He frowned at the thought that Kai was advancing so quickly. Itachi could tell the Kai was a prodigy just like himself and that he would be pressured to be good at school. If Kai was enrolled in the Ninja Academy at this age then the would buckle under the pressure. He and his father sometimes see Kai practicing beginner jutsu by the lake. _"Kai is too young_ _to practice these things. He should be playing more games with kids his age then doing actual ninja practice."_ After thinking that Itachi then went to eat his dinner.

A year pasted and Kai decided that he was going to try out the Fireball Jutsu. He remembered when he saw Sasuke practice it by the lake with Fugaku, their father, in the anime.

 _"Alright now that I memorized the hand signs I'll try it out! I hope it works."_

Kai quickly did the hand signs, he was actually pretty good at them, gathered up Chakra, then tried to turn the Chakra into fire.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Kai let the Chakra out and don't het me wrong fire did come out but it came out as a small ball of fire. It wasn't anywhere near the size it should be, but it was extremely well for a four years old. Most Genin are not even supposed to be able to get it right yet.

"Damn. I thought it would be bigger." Kai said disappointed.

"Kai, what are you doing?" said a familiar voice.

When the man said that it sent chills down Kai's spine. He then slowly turned around to look at the man. Kai turned around to see his father staring at him. Kai immedialy got down on his knees.

"I am sorry for doing this without your permission father." Kai said.

"Stand my boy." Fugaku said.

Kai slowly got up fearing he was in trouble.

"Do you realize that most Genin are not able to that jutsu, and that you are only four years old?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why did you try it?"

"Because I want to be the best ninja that I can be. I am the youngest son of Fugaku, the leader of the Uchiha clan, so I want to make myself worthy of being your son." That was half of the truth. He did want to be the best ninja that he could be, but he wanted to survive the massacre more than making himself worthy of Fugaku.

"Very well. Meet me here tomorrow at 2:00. We will see how far you have gotten then." said Fugaku

Kai was speechless. He just stared at his father, processing the words that he just heard.

 _"Hes gonna teach it to me? Me his youngest son. I'm not the heir or anything so why me? I'm just four years old too!"_

Kai finally bowed and thanked his father before retiring inside to sleep.

The doomsday clock was running short for the Uchiha clan, and it couldn't be avoided.

* * *

 **So that was the second chapter of _The Third Brother_ it took me about 3-4 hours to write. I'll try to make all of my other chapters this long but I can't promise anything. So yeah hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Jutsus and Sharingans!

**Well I'm writing this at 2:43 A.M. Why? I don't really know. I guess I'm just** **bored and had an idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jutsus and Sharingans!**

"Kai time to get up." someone said in a soothing voice.

"No." Kai groaned.

"Kaiii." said the soothing voice again.

"KAI!" said the not so soothing voice.

"GHAA-" _ouf_

There is one thing you should now about Kai. He does not like to wake up…..AT ALL. Not only was he woken up, but he also got a face full of floor. Whoever yelled was going to pay with their life. Kai might only be four but he was a DANGEROUS four year old.

"Come on Kai get up." said the voice chuckling at what just happened.

Kai then knew who it was. That voice he had heard millions of times before. It was….. ITACHI!

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOUR GONNA PAY! DAMN YOU ITACHI! DAMN YOU!" Kai screamed banging on his brother's stomach.

Itachi look down at him laughing.

"Hey Kai, don't you have a training session with dad?"

Kai looked at the clock. His face dropped when he saw what time it was.

"AHHHH ITS 1:50! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

Kai rushed over to his dresser as Itachi walked out of the room still laughing. Kai quickly threw off his clothes and put on a black shirt, and a purple unzipped jacket with the collar popped, that had the Uchiha symbol on the back. He then put on black pants and sandals then checked the time. When he saw that the clock said 1:55 Kai ran out of his house as if he was being chased by rouge ninjas. Kai made it to the lake just in time. Fugaku stared at his panting son then finally spoke after what had seemed a lifetime.

"Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. First we'll work on the hand signs, I've seen that you already know them but you are lacking a little in speed."

Kai rehearsed the hand signs which are: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. He did this about fifthteen times, at first he was a little slow but then he was able to do them in little less than a second. Seeing this Fugaku began giving tips to Kai about how to increase the size of the fireball. Kai listened to these tips and waited a bit before he performed the jutsu letting his father's words sink in. He then performed the juts for the second time in his life.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

The fireball was about three times the size it was last time, but it still wasn't the size it was supposed to be. However see that the fireball was much bigger Kai smiled at his father. Fugaku gave a nod of encouragement and a quick smile. Seeing Fugaku smile was a rare thing for anyone, but however the smile disappeared as soon as it came. Kai practiced the jutsu till nightfall, by the end of practice he was able to do the jutsu without many errors. He realized that he was a little scuffed up. Kai then patted down his clothes before turning to his father. The father and son then went inside to eat their dinner with the rest of their family. Kai bragged to his mother and older brother before Sasuke came in to eat. He stopped talking because he didn't want to make Sasuke jealous. Sasuke was calm most of the time but he could still get jealous easily. Kai instead just smiled at his brother before finishing his dinner.

It was one year after Kai learned the Fireball Jutsu. He was now five years old…. but that also meant there was one more year until the Uchiha massacre. Kai was now running through Konoha to pick up the groceries that Mitkoto gave him. The looked down the list to make sure that he was heading in the right direction.

 _"Alright first thing is bread."_

Kai ran into the store and quickly found the bread. He looked at the list then walked to the dairy section. He picked up some milk and cheese then got some other things before checking out. Kai payed the man then walked outside into the busy street. He looked down the street to see a crowd of people gathered around a shop. Kai walked over to the people to see what they were looking at. When he got closer he saw a his with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and black marks on his face.

 _"Its Naruto. I think I remember this scene in the anime and manga."_

The shopkeeper then threw a fox mask at Naruto hitting him in the head. Kai started to get angry at the shopkeeper.

 _"Damn you!_ _He's just a kid! He didn't do anything to you!"_ Kai thought shooting the shopkeeper one of the Uchiha's famous glares. He decided to give the shopkeeper an Uchiha death glare, which is one of the Uchiha's most scary glares.

"There you can have it!" the shopkeeper yelled at Naruto putting his hands on his hips.

Naruto rubbed his head where the mask hit him, picked up the mask, and stood up.

"What? What are you looking at!" Naruto shouted at the crowd of people.

"Why? Why do you always look at me like that? Like I'm some kind of monster! What did I ever do to you?!" Naruto shouted before running away.

Kai was still glaring at the shopkeeper when Naruto ran away. It was only then that the shopkeeper saw Kai's death glare. The shopkeeper froze in his tracks and stared at him terrified and quaking at the Uchiha. Kai smirked then ran after Naruto.

Kai found Naruto swinging on the swing in front of the Ninja Academy. He was about go to up to Naruto when a Jounin waked by with his daughter. The Jounin whispered something to his daughter when walked away quickly. Before the got out of throwing range Kai threw a loaf of bread at the Jounin. Kai gave the Jounin a Uchiha death glare like he did to the shopkeeper, but 5x more scary.

"Why did you do that! What has he ever done to you!" Kai screamed.

"What did he do to deserve this treatment! Why does everyone always run away from him! He's always without friends and its all your Leaf shinobi's falt!" Kai yelled at the shinobi. He felt a little different than usual but he didn't care. All he cared about was protecting Naruto.

The Jounin stared at Kai in shock. He was defending _Naruto_! A _Jinchuuriki_! A vessel that held the most powerful _tailed beast_! The tailed beast that _destroyed_ the _village,_ and _killed_ the _Fourth Hokage_! Seeing that Kai was done ranting the shinobi took his daughter by the hand once more, and quickly walked away. Kai was strangely exhausted and started falling forward only to be caught by someone's arms. Kai looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Naruto with worry in his blue eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked his voice quivering. He turned Kai over as he started to wake up. When Kai started opening his eyes Naruto was shocked.

 _"His eyes!_ _T-There red! When I last saw him his eyes were pitch black! How? How did his eyes turn red?!_

"What happen?" Kai asked. When Naruto didn't reply Kai started standing up.

"Y-Your e-eyes…. t-their r-red." Naruto said voice shaking. When he said that Kai gasped and looked for glass on the ground. When he found a glass shard he stared at his reflection in utter shock. His eyes _were_ _red_!

 _"Hahahahahaha! The sharingan! I've_ _finally got it! And before the massacre too, this gives me a year to train in advance!"_ Kai yelled excitedly inside his head. He must have been laughing out loud because Naruto asked what was so funny. Kai watched the sharingan fade back into black with a little disappointment. He then got up and walked over to Naruto.

"It's my clan's kekkei genkai." Kai explained.

"Kekkei genkai?" Kai forgot for a moment that Naruto was kinda dumb.

"It's ability that some clans have that involve their eyes. Take the Hyuga for example. You've noticed how their eyes are all kinda blueish paleish right?" Naruto nodded.

"Well thats their kekkei genkai. But they're born with it while I have to earn mine as I grow older."

"Cool! I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, and I'm gonna become Hokage believe it!

Kai laughed. "Well I'm glad I could be in the future Hokage's presence." Kai said bowing.

"My name is Kai Uchiha."

"Uchiha? As in Sasuke's clan?" Naruto asked frowing.

 _"Oh shit. I forgot that Sasuke was in_ _Naruto's class, and that they hated each other!"_

Kai sweatdropped. "Uhhh yeah hes my older brother you know him?" _"SHIT SHIT SHIT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO BE MY FRIEND NARUTO!"_

"Yeah I know him. He's a jerk you know."

"Yeah, sorry he can be like that sometimes." Kai replied sweat dropping again. It was true that Sasuke could be a jerk, but just not to him he was just a jerk to Naruto some - a lot - of times.

"Yeah but we can still can be friends even if your brother is Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. He hesitated before saying some thing else. "I mean if its ok to you." he murmured.

"Hmmmm…. nah I'm good."

Naruto's face dropped.

Kai laughed. "Hahaha! I'm just kidding Naruto!"

"So we can be friends?!" Naruto yelled his face lighting up.

"Hell yeah!" Kai shouted. They then five fived. With that they then noticed that the sun was going down down.

"Oh shit I forgot! I'll see you later Naruto ok!" Kai yelled over his shoulder waving.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto shouter waving back.

Kai stopped, picked up the bread, turned around, waved to Naruto once more, then ran off the the Uchiha Compound.

Kai ran into his yard right as soon as i started to get really dark. He ran on the wooden deck that surrounded the house, and nearly shot past a room but stopped when he heard voices coming from the inside. Kai listened carefully to the voices from the outside. He put his ear to the paper sliding door and was silent.

"Do you think he's ok? I think you and Itachi should go look for him." A woman's voice said shaking with worry.

"No he's fine. He'll be here any second now." Replied a male's voice with a little aggravation to the tone. Kai smiled at that and walked in yelling "I'm home!" Kai saw both his mother and father snap there heads toward him.

Mitkoto squealed. "Where were you! We were worried sick!" Kai and Fugaku both sweat dropped. "See I told you that he was alright." His father told Mitkoto. She just ignored him and kept squeezing Kai to death making him drop the groceries on the ground. Luckily none of them spilled. Mikoto then looked Kai in the eyes giving one of the famous Uchiha glares.

"Where. Were. You." Kai's mother said in a deathly tone. Jeez, who knew Mitkoto could be this scary. Now Kai understood why Shikamaru was always saying that mothers were scary in the anime. Kai sweat dropped again for probably the hundredth time that day and replied.

"Well uhhh…. some kid was getting bullied for no reason by a Jounin so I just felt like I had to step in."

"See Mitkoto he had a good reason for being late." His father said. Mitkoto just pouted at his his father's comment.

"Well on the bright side I stopped a kid from being bullied, I made a new friend, and", Kai smiled proudly before continuing, "I got my sharingan."

His mother and father just stared at hime like he had sprouted wings and flew away.

Fugaku laughed. "Haha good job my boy.! You've got your sharingan! And at such a young age too!" "Thanks dad." Kai replied has his father ruffled his hair. "I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Alright son." Fugaku said still smiling.

"Goodnight Kai." Mitkoto said giving a slight smile.

On the way to his bed Kai ran into Itachi _literally_ and told him about him getting his sharingan.

" _Ouf_!" "Owww!" Kai complained. He heard someone laughing and looked up to see Itachi.

"Oniisannnn! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What Kai." Itachi said while laughing a his younger brother.

"I got my sharingan!" Kai replied quickly.

He thought that he could see a little disappointment in Oniisan's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared and was replaced by joy.

"That's great Kai!"

"Thanks Onnisan! I'm gonna go to sleep now ok!" Kai said waving. Itachi waved back. As soon as Kai rounded the corner he frowned.

 _*Sigh* "He's already got the sharingan. Before Sasuke too. Father is defiantly is gonna enroll him in the Ninja Academy soon."_ Realization hit Itachi like a kunai after that thought

 _"Oh yeah wait I forgot…. Father might not ever have the chance to enroll him in the Ninja_ _Academy."_ A wave of grief washed over Itachi as he thought about it. But he was loyal to Konoha so he was going to carry out his mission. Itachi walked into his room and flopped on his bed.

 _"One more year. One more year till their all dead."_

* * *

 **Yay! I'm done with this chapter! IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! I had to stop it mid way at about 5:00A.M. in the morning because I was starting to pass out from tiredness and from looking at a bright glowing screen in the pitch black for about two hours. So I'm gonna put the Uchiha massacre in the next chapter. * _does evil_** ** _laugh_ * HAHAHAH- _*_ _cough* cough*_ Aw great my throat hurts now! THANKS A LOT ITACHI! Just because of that your gonna do the disclaimer now!**

 **Itachi: Awww what!**

 **KonohaSuna: Save it Uchiha!**

 **Itachi: But I was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan!**

 **KonohaSuna: Fine…. I'll just get the panda to do it!**

 *** _POOF*_**

 **Gaara: Wha- How did I get here? AND IM NOT A PANDA!**

 **KonohaSuna: You were summoned by me the great and powerful KonohaSuna! I used my awesomeness to summon you mortal!**

 **Garra: Whatever…. and WHY am I here?**

 **Itachi: Haha you have do the disclaimer!**

 **Gaara: NO! N.O. NO!**

 **KonohaSuna: Just do it and get it over with!**

 **Gaara: Fine…. bitch.**

 **KonohaSuna: WHADA SAY YA PANDA!?**

 **Gaara: Nothing! Nothing! AND FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A PANDA!**

 **KonohaSuna: Whatever…. hurry up will ya ya panda!**

 **Gaara: KonohaSuna does not own Naruto. There you happy now?**

 **KonohaSuna: Very. Now go back to Suna and do your job.**

 **Gaara: OH SHIT MY PAPERWORK! _*_** ** _disappears in a whirl of sand_ ***

 **Itachi: Haha!**

 **KonohaSuna: Shut it.**

 **KonohaSuna: Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**

 _ ***disappears***_

 _ ***reappears***_

 **KonohaSuna: Oh yeah and leave reviews!**

 _ ***disppears***_

 **Itachi: Wait…. where do I go?**


	4. They're all gone…

**Hello everyone! Yay two updates in two days! So be prepared for the Uchiha massacre, and lots of sadness in this chapter. Also** **shout out to PurpleGear for being the** **tenth follower of _The 3rd Brother_! So hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Their all gone….**

Kai was six years old. Six. That meant that it was less than a year until the Uchiha massacre. After Kai got his sharingan Fugaku enrolled him in the Ninja Academy. Seems like Itachi was wrong, his father _was_ able to live long enough to see his youngest son train to become a ninja. Nor Kai or Itachi could sleep knowing what was about to happen. Mitkoto and Fugaku might not have spent as much time with Kai as his other parents did in the other world, but they still mattered to him. Stig was sixteen when he died so he got sixteen years to spend with his parents, Kai was six so he only got to spend six years with Mitkoto and Fugaku. He couldn't bare to see them die after all they went through. Kai kept on having nightmares of his parents' death keeping him from sleeping, which made him tired, which made him not pay attention in class, and that lead to his grades dropping. He was once the top of the class, and now he had the fifth best grade in his class. Both brothers were devastated of the events to come.

 **~One _Month Later~_**

 ** _Itachi's POV_**

 _"Its time." "Mother, Father, Sasuke, Kai forgive me for the sins I am about to commit."_

Itachi went from house to house slaughtering every Uchiha no matter what age they were. Young, old, hell even the newborns. The newborns were the hardest for Itachi. He kept having to remind himself of why he was doing this. Why he was killing his own clan, why he was killing his friends and family. _"I'm loyal to the village,_ _I'm loyal to the village,_ _I'm loyal to the village."_ One by one the chakras were disappearing, Itachi tried to give all of them quick and painless deaths but some fought back. Itachi had to give them a painful death instead of a quick one. Out of all his missions of being an ANBU this was by far the worst one. But he hadn't faced to real challenge yet. He had yet to see Sasuke and Kai. How was he going to explain this to them, of corse he had practiced in his head what he was going to say but still. It wasn't the real thing. Itachi looked down onto the dirt streets. He was crouched on a pole when he saw Sasuke and Kai running home from school expecting to see their parents when they got back home. True they would find their parents…. but they would only be the lifeless corpses of their once beloved mother and father. Sasuke was starting to look up when Itachi jumped off the pole and towards their home. As soon as he arrived he heard Sasuke and Kai scream at the corpses of their clan members. Itachi cringed at the sound. He then jumped into the room where his mother and father sat.

"Mother, Father. I'm sorry."

"We know Itachi." His mother replied.

"Don't worry, come paired to you our pain will be over in a second." The clan head said. Itachi started tearing up at that.

"Itachi, even though our philosophies my differ I'm proud of you." The ANBU's eyes widen, the pools of tears growing larger, threatening to spill over.

"Promise me this Itachi was first born son, take care of your brothers Sasuke and Kai." His father said.

"I will." The floodgates finally opened as Itachi brought his sword down on his beloved parents, Mitkoto and Fugaku.

Itachi stood back up straight and turned his head to the side, trying to not look at the bloody corpses of his mother and father. Soon after the door to the room slowly opened.

* * *

 _ **Kai's POV**_

Sasuke and Kai raced back to their home an dot their parents. Kai was reluctant to return thought knowing what they would see back at the compound. They soon got back to the compound still running, that was when Kai realized that the chakra that emitted from the people was missing. _"He did it, he really did do it."_ Kai thought still racing after his black haired brother Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Kai asked Oniisan.

"I could've sworn that I saw something up there." Sasuke replied pointing to a grey pole.

 _"Itachi."_ "You must've seen a bird or something." Kai replied taking off before Sasuke could say anything else. Kai rounded a corner then stopped right in his tracks. " Oh my god…." Kai whispered.

"Wha-" Both black haired brothers were shocked at what they were seeing. Kai knew that this was gonna happen but he never imagined it to be this bad. Sasuke and Kai saw dead corpses that littered the streets, blood soaked windows, blood covered walls, and even some dismembered both parts. It was something straight out of horror movie. It was a living hell. Both of them screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Both yelled at once.

"AHHHH- wait…. what about mother and father?" Kai asked even though he already knew the answer. Sasuke's face dropped. Sasuke and Kai sprinted over to their house and barged inside both out of breath. The tip toed over to the door that lead into their parents' room, and quietly opened it.

* * *

 ** _Itachi's POV_**

As soon as the door opened he activated his sharingan and glared at his younger brothers. They were both in tears as their knees buckled beneath them.

"No." Sasuke whispered "No." he whispered again. "NOOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed. Kai didn't say anything and just looked at his blood soaked parents. Kai suddenly yelled.

"WHY ITACHI! WHY DAMMIT! WHY!" Kai screamed at his older brother. Itachi then put both of his younger brothers in a genjutsu, jumped out of the window that he came in from and started running. Sasuke and Kai ran after him both in tears. Kai had his sharigan activated while Sasuke also had his sharigan activated getting it from seeing the dead Mitkoto and Fugaku. Both Sasuke and Kai picked up some kuni on their way and started throwing them at him. Itachi turned around and blocked them with his sword, but however one hit his forehead protecter knocking it off. He picked it back up and tied it around his head once more. Kai screamed again "WHY ITACHI!" Itachi replied to this.

"Because I wanted to test my abilities." "Your abilities? YOUR ABILITIES?!" his youngest brother screamed again. "Why didn't you kill us?" Sasuke asked. "Because," Itachi replied, "Because you two are not worth killing." "Sasuke, Kai grow up to be strong. Once you have achieved my the power of my own eyes, come find me and fight me." "Your eyes?" Sasuke asked again his voice shaking. "Yes my eyes. Once you achieved the Mangekyō Sharingan come find me and fight me." That was the last thing he said before running off.

Itachi stopped and turned around taking one last look at his little brothers. _"Sasuke, Kai don't ever forget what I have done. Please."_ The last thing Itachi heard before his brothers blacked out was Kai whispering something to Sasuke.

"Their all gone…."

* * *

 **So that was the end of this chapter. Sad I know right? DAMMIT ITACHI! WHY YOU DO THAT?! YOUR NOT GOING TO GET OUT OF DOING THE DISCLAIMER THIS TIME!**

 **Itachi: "I'm sorry ok! I had to!"**

 **KonohaSuna: STFU AND DO THE DISCLAIMER BITCH!**

 **Itachi: Fine! KonohaSuna does not own Naruto.**

 **KonohaSuna: Fine. NOW ITS TIME TO UNLEASH SASUKE AND KAI!**

 **Itachi: WAIT WHAT?!**

 _ ***POOF***_

 **Sasuke and Kai: DIE BITCH!**

 **Itachi: AHHHHHHHHHH! *dedz***

 **KonohaSuna: Now thats done some reviews would be great! See ya!**

* _ **disappears with Sasuke and Kai***_


	5. Flash and Team Shi!

**Heyo. SO. I'm bored so I just decided to write some more. So I'm FINALLY done with the Uchiha Arc YAY! I'm gonna skip to the last year of the Ninja Academy because I have some good ideas for Kai's team. If you guys want to have a…. I** **don't want to say it…. when I say it its gonna hurt….a-a…. A FILLER! Please God forgive me for saying that unholy word! So if you guys want a…. you know…. on some of Kai's years at the Academy just ask. Also this chapter takes an romantic turn so just a heads up.**

* * *

 **~Reviews~**

 **RaspberryCaramelDream- Thank you for the review! As you wanted heres an update! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Flash and Team Shi!**

It has been six years since the massacre of the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha brothers got their own apartment to live and money they got once in awhile since they were orphans and under eighteen. Sasuke has grown colder over the years and so has Kai. Well, Kai wasn't as cold as Sasuke but he was still pretty quiet. After the massacre Kai brought his grades up and he was once again top of the class. Much like his brother all the girls had crushes on him from what he could tell…. except for one. Her name was Flash Himura and ironically Kai had a huge crush on her. She had long blonde wavy hair that covered her right eye and went down to the middle of her back, brown eyes, she wore the black shirt most ninjas wear under their jackets, black pants, black fingerless gloves with metal on them, black sandals, black mask that covers her mouth and nose, and a Yin-Yang necklace on a black rope that goes down to her chest. She also had black cloth with a orange swirl in the middle around her forehead. The cloth ends ran down to a little under her collar in the back. About two inches of hair on each side covered a little bit of the cloth in the front, and the rest of her hair was under the cloth. Flash was second in the class and was very quiet. She never said anything unless she was asked something, or knew the answer to a question. Of corse Flash wasn't her real name, nobody knew her real name. Flash and Kai were both eleven years old and had always been in each others class. Even thought they were both always in the same class they rarely ever spoke. She was an orphan just like Kai, and got her name because before she entered the Academy she ran around the village a lot. When anybody ever saw her run all they saw was a flash of yellow and black. Whenever anybody talked to her they addressed her as "Flash" because of when she ran. She ended up accepting the name and everybody has be calling her Flash ever since. Kai thought that she was perfect, and apparently most of the boys did to. It was the day of the Graduating Ceremony and Kai knew that he and Flash were both going to pass. He could only hope that they would be on the same team.

"Alright, first is the written exam then the practical exam." Said Tomoyo-sensei.

Sensei had long purple hair that would go down to her waist if she didn't have it pulled back. You could fell the intensity in the air when Tomoyo-sensei said those words. Sensei then passed out the written tests. Kai could hear some people groan at the test, and he then knew that not everybody was going to graduate. Kai flew through the test with ease. The questions were things he had review millions of times in his old life. Back in the other world he was so obsessed with Naruto that he read every Wikipedia page about the anime and all the questions were about things that he had already read and memorized by heart. Kai leaned back, kicked his feet on the table, and closed his eyes. He peeked open his right eye to check on Flash. He was delighted to see that she had already finished her test. Kai could've sworn that he caught her looking at him out of the corner of her eye, but she looked away as soon as he noticed her. Seeing this Kai grabbed the popped collar of his jacket, and pulled it up so it covered his mouth from the sides to stop anyone from seeing his blush. Kai really never changed his wardrobe. He still wore a black shirt under a purple-grey light jacket. Instead of the black baggy pants he used to wear he instead worn sandy brown baggy pants. Kai's sandals were never changed and were still black.

After the test was over Tomoyo-sensei pulled out each student one at a time to take the practical exam. Sensei announced after the written exam was over that the next exam will require them to create at least two Shadow Clones to pass, and that all students that pass to go outside, then they will retire back here to meet their Senseis. Kai smirked at that.

 _"The Shadow Clone Jutsu eh? Just like in the anime."_ Kai thought still smirking.

This was gonna be a piece of cake. He saw Tomoyo-sensei lead Flash out of the room to the exam room. It was kinda creepy to see people leave and not come back later. Not long after Kai was called by Sensei to exam room. As he walked with Tomoyo-sensei he thought he saw Flash outside. He couldn't tell if she had a forehead protecter or not though. When Kai got to the room Sensei took a seat next to Ami-Sensei. Ami-Sensei had short brown hair and a horizontal scar she got from a kunai under her left eye.

"Alright Uchiha-san so us what you've got." Ami-sensei said smiling. Kai smirked and did the handsign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

He made the two clones as he was instructed with ease. The clones were solid too, not illusions. Kai would never be as good at making Shadow Clones as Naruto will be Both Ami-sensei and Tomoyo-sensei smiled widely at him. "Congratulations Uchiha-san, you pass!" Tomoyo-sensei said proudly handing him a blue forehead protecter. Kai gladly picked up the forehead protecter smiling, bowed, then walked out of the Academy. When he got outside he saw that more people than he thought had passed. The first person he looked for was Flash. Kai looked around for a minute then he saw her. She was leaning against the building and looked like she was lost in thought. She then looked up at the sky, it was a pretty nice day. It was warm and sunny with a few clouds in the sky. Something seemed to catch her attention because she looked his way. Kai thought that he saw her smile under her mask as she wave a small wave to him. It took Kai a second to wave back. Flash then turned around and started home.

On the way back to the apartment Kai stopped at a ninja supply store to stock up on kuni and shuriken and to get a black cloth for his forehead protecter instead of blue. While he was in there he saw some chakra paper. He decided to grab it because it was never too early to find out what kind of chakra you had. Kai checked out and started walking out of the store but stopped when he saw someone looking at a pair of duel swords in the window. It was Flash Himura, her face dropped when she saw the price.

He laughed. "I never knew that you were in to kenjutsu." he said.

Flash stopped looking and turned her head towards Kai. "Oh…. yeah it interests me. I've been wanting to try it out for awhile now." Flash replied. "These swords are perfect for me, but they are out of my price range." She said frowning while looking back at the swords.

"Yeah, well good luck getting them. See ya tomorrow Flash-sama." Kai said before leaving, giving her a two fingered salute.

"Oh yeah, bye." Flash replied waving.

 _"STUPID STUPID STUPID! 'Yeah, well good luck getting them,'! It sounded like I didn't care about whether she got them or not! I should've just said that I hope you get them or something! Yeah real smooth Kai, real smooth!"_ He shouted in his head face palming as he walking inside his apartment. He sighed as flopped down on his bed. Sasuke smirked. "Whats wrong you?" He asked. "I just messed up talking to some girl." Kai replied. "A girl? Ha! I bet that she still gawked at you anyway." "Thats the thing! I don't know if she likes me or not! I've had a crush on her forever and I just can't talked to her without sounding stupid!" Kai shouted at the ceiling. Sasuke then changed the subject. "I see that you've passed. How are is the test?" "It shouldn't be hard to you." Kai said as he rolled back over on his stomach. Sasuke was taking the graduation test tomorrow so meant that the main storyline was starting tomorrow. Kai didn't know wether or not he was ready for what was about to happen.

Kai woke up before Sasuke and left a note saying that he was off to meet his team. He quickly got dressed and put on his black forehead protecter and left. Kai ran down the street towards the Academy before someone stopped him. "Excuse me young sir, but could you help me with something?" Said a snotty voice. The snotty voice belonged to a snotty person. Kai looked over to see a man in a suit and slicked back hair looking at him. "Umm," It wasn't like he was gonna be late anyway, "sure." Kai replied. The snotty man lead Kai into an ally. "I need you to move these boxes please. I'll pay you handsomely if you do." Kai quickly moved all the boxes. The man thanked Kai and gave him 100,000 ryo.

 _"What. The. Hell." "100,000 ryo!" "Wait…. isn't that what the price tags said on those swords Flash-sama wanted yesterday? If so then I can buy her them as a graduation gift!"_

Kai ran to the ninja supply store and checked the price tag for the swords. He had just enough money. He picked up the swords and bought them telling the cashier that he'll be back later to pick them up.

Kai made it to the Academy just in time. He was one of the lasts one there so there wasn't that many seats left. He looked around and saw that there was a seat open between Flash and a guy name Koto. Koto was kinda the Naruto of the class except smarter. He had much potential but just slacked off. He had blood red hair, and eyes, and wore a red shirt under an red unzipped hoodie. He had on black sandals and, of corse, red pants. He wore his forehead protector on his right arm. Kai took the seat between them trying not to look at Flash. He did however see that her forehead protecter was where her black cloth with the swirl on it used to be. Her forehead protecter even the same length as the black cloth too. Soon Tomoyo-sensei started call out the teams. She called out a couple of teams before Kai heard his name

"Team 5 Uchiha Kai," Kai perked up at that, "Shintaro Kohaku, and Himura Flash." _"EHHHH!? Flash-sama and I are on the same team!? Hahahaha!"_ Kai tried to keep his face from lighting up.

"Tomoyo-sensei! How come I have to be on the same team as him!" Koto shouted standing up and pointing down to Kai. "Because Uchiha-san exceeds in some of the skills that you lack and visa versa. The same with Himura-kun." Sensei replied. Koto pouted and shot him a glare before sitting back down. Regardless Kai was still happy. After Sensei finished saying all of the teams Tomoyo-sensei left the room. Soon after some teams left to meet with their Senseis. Team 5 was the last team left. A few seconds after Team 9 left, Team 5's Sensei walked into the room.

"Sorry for the wait." Their Sensei said apologizing while rubbing the back of his head. They all sweat dropped. "Alright meet me on the top of the building in five." Their Sensei said disappearing soon after. Flash then climbed out the window while Koto took the stairs. Kai decided to follow Flash out of the window instead of taking the stairs. Kai arrived right after Flash, and Koto arrived a few seconds later his hands behind his head just like Naruto.

"Alright we'll introduce ourselves by saying what our name is, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and then dreams for the future. I'll go first." Their Sensei explained.

"My name is Shinji Murano, but everyone calls me Shi. I like teamwork, fighting, and ramen. I dislike people who leave their comrades behind just to follow the rules and people who talk too much. My hobbies are training and taking hikes in the woods. My dreams for the future…..Haha I don't really have any! Alright how bout you go next Shi said pointing to Koto.

"My name is Kohaku Shintaro, but everyone calls me Koto. I like pulling pranks and I dislike people who aren't fun," he said shooting a glare at Kai,"My dream for the future is to become one of the greatest ninjas in the world!"

"I'll go next." "My name is Flash Himura. I like training, kenjutsu and any other jutsu, writing, running, biking, drawing, drumming, and the colors black and white. As for the person I like…. well never mind." Kai thought that he saw her glance at him out of the corner of her eye. _"P-p-p- person she likes?! A-a-a- and did she just look at me!?"_ Kai shouted in his head a blush slowly creeping up on his face. I dislike people who don't care about their friends and family. My hobbies are basically my likes, and my dream for the future is to become one of the greatest kenjutsu masters in the world."

"Uhhh I guess I'll go next. My name is Kai Uchiha. I like training, jutsus, and people who really care about other people. I dislike, or more like hate, people who don't care for other people, and a certain someone," he said looking down at the ground his head then came back up to finish speaking, "My hobbies are training with my brother, and basketball. My dream for the future is well….," his face darkened, " is to kill that certain someone I mentioned earlier." Everyone looked a little terrified at that comment, even Flash.

"Ok uhhh…. meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at 12:00. See ya then!" Shi-sensei said then disappearing a couple seconds later. Flash also disappeared from thin air most likely using some kind of teleportion jutsu. Kai then got up and jumped off the roof and then ran to the ninja supply store. He went in and picked up the duel swords. It was the first time that he really got to look at them. The blades were black with a grayish tint to them. The tilts were also black and grey. They matched Flash perfectly. Kai walked outside whistling and saw Flash outside looking a little disappointed.

"Oi, Flash-sama!" Kai said making his way over to her. "Oh hi Kai-kun, whats up?" "Nothing, whats wrong with you? You look a little upset." "Oh its just that the swords I wanted were gone." Flash replied. Kai smiled. "Actually…. I bought them for you." Kai said sheepishly. Flash stared at him. "You did what now!" Kai then unwrapped the swords and gave them to her. Flash put them on her back making the straps form a "x" on the front, and the swords form a "x" on her back. Flash basically tackled Kai nearly hugging him to death.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"the haired girl said excitedly. "I could kiss you right now!" she said. Then they both went quite, Flash quickly let go of Kai. "Uhhh I've gotta go now." Flash said awkwardly then started to run back to her house. "Oh and thanks for the swords." she stopped to call over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Kai said not moving, he didn't even turn his head to look at her. He slowly walked the other way towards his and his brother's apartment.  
"I want to marry her." he murmured.

* * *

 _ **~The next day~**_

"He's late." Shi-sensei complained. "He's always like this." Kai replied. "If he wants be a ninja then he has to make it here on time!" Shi-sensei shouted. A few seconds later Koto landed in front of him panting. "Where were you?" Sensei questioned. Koto didn't reply and went to go stand next to Flash. "Alright, the test is simple. All you have to do is get a bell from me and you pass." Shi said raising up two bells. "Wait theres only two?" Koto asked confused. "Yes, and that means that one of you will be being sent back to the Academy." Shi-sensei explained. "Now follow me." Team 5 followed their Sensei to a clearing. "This is where the test will take place." Shi said. "Now," the sensei said smirking, "go!"

* * *

 **FINALLY I'M DONE! That took forever! So I'm thinking of putting Flash and Kai together. If you guys like the idea or not just review.** **So anyway….TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Shi-sensei: Ok guys, they are giving us a A-rank mission.**

 **Koto:An A-rank!  
**

 **Shi-sensei: Yes, an A-rank. Are you guys ready for what we have to do?**

 **Team 5: Yes.**

 **Shi-sensei: Alright…. we have to say the disclaimer.**

 **Kai: WHAT! But thats basically suicide!**

 **Flash: I agree.**

 **Shi-sensei: Yes but are ninja. We have too.**

 **Koto: Alright.**

 **Shi-sensei: 1….2….3….GO!**

 **All: KONOHASUNA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **Kai: MOTHER OF TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ WE'RE ALIVE!**

 **KonohaSuna: Yes. Yes you are. So hope you enjoyed! Remember to review bye!**

 _ *****_ ** _disappears with Team 5*_**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Look I don't have that much time to post a chapter right now so this will have to do. However one might be posted later on tonight. First of all thank you for** **pointing out that instead of _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu it was_** ** _Bunshin no Jutsu,_ I will change that. Second of all sorry for using Goku's Saiyan name. I liked the name Koto so I looked up what I meant. I found out that it is really an ****instrument, so I thought of a name the started with a "k" out of the top of my head. I never meant to keep that for long so I'll change it as soon as I can. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this story so far see ya!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

 **Ok, so I found some names but I can't decide between them.**

Kaage (Shadow)

Kanaye (zealous one)

Kenjiro (second son who sees with insight) (I am planning on him having a brother if this name works)

Katsu (victory)

Kichirou (lucky son)

Kohaku (amber)

 **I'll end up making a decision by the Chunin Exams.**


	7. The Firsts

**Oi! Sorry that I haven't been posting! I have a lot of things going on right now like camp. This is my only free time because of, like I said, camp, and then I have to go to Nashville to visit my family, then I have MORE camp. This chapter might be a little short, so sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…. BUT I STILL** **WISHED I DID!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Firsts.**

* * *

 _ **Kai's POV**_

"Now," the sensei said smirking, "go! They all disappeared as soon as Shi-sensei started the test. Kai soon found himself in the edge of the woods surrounding the training field. Kai got his first good look at his Sensei. He hadn't really been listening to what he was saying the day before because Kai had heard it all before in the anime. Therefore Kai never really thought about how Shi-sensei looked. Instead of have the forehead protecter tied around his right arm like Koto, Shi had just the metal part on his arm. Just like Shikamaru in Shippuden. Shi-sensei had pitch black hair except for a one inch white strip of hair coming over the left side of his head. He had pitch black eyes as well. Kai crouched even lower into the shadows of the trees. He knew what the exercise was about, teamwork, so he had to find Flash and Koto and work with them to complete the challenge. He then heard a thump of a kunai hitting wood aways way. He quickly snapped his head over to his sensei. Shi-sensei had thrown a kunai at an bird thinking it was either Kai or one of his teammates. Kai scanned his surroundings to locate his teammates, he soon saw a little bit of red in some bushes to his right. Kai checked on his sensei's location before moving over to Koto. Kai snuck behind some trees keeping to the shadows. He almost moved right into Shi-sensei's field of vision, but stopped himself just in time. Kai continued to sneak behind the trees over to his red haired teammate. By the time he got over to the bushes he found out that Koto had moved a little north of bushes while Kai was making his way over to him. Kai easily spotted Koto and quietly moved up behind him. Kai gently and quietly put a hand on his teammate's left shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Koto's POV**_

Koto disappeared into some bushes right as soon as the training began. All he had to do pass was to get a bell.

 _"It's just a bell. How hard could it be to grab it? I_ _mean sensei doesn't really seem that strong, I bet that I could take him on all by my self! Forget Kai and Flash I got this!"_

Koto smirked at his sensei. He studied Shi's movements and behavior. Hey, he might have been a prankster before but he still did pay attention to Tomoyo-sensei sometimes. He had probably stayed still for about ten or fifth-teen minutes before he had a feeling that he was being watched. He moved a little north closer to the edge of the forest. Koto _still_ had a feeling that he was being watched.

 _"Could've Shi-sensei made a clone while I wasn't looking?"_ Koto thought while scratching his head crouching lower into the bushes.

He pulled out a kunai just incase he someone snuck up to him from behind. Koto then felt someone's hand land on his left shoulder. He turned around and sung his kunai at the person behind him. The person then let go of Koto's shoulder, grabbed the kunai causing it not to slice their neck, then put their other hand on Koto's mouth. Koto stared into the eyes of his teammate Kai. Kai let his hand drop from Koto's mouth then let go of the kunai. "Kai!" Koto whispered, "What are you doing here!" Kai answered saying, "Look, this exercise is about teamwork. If we work together to get the bells then well will all pa-" "And what if your wrong Kai? What then?" Koto said cutting his Uchiha teammate off. "Then," Kai replied his face becoming serious, "then I will let you and Flash get the bells while I get sent back to the Academy." Koto blinked at him. "Pff, I don't need your charity. But…. I will work with you and Flash. I think that I saw Flash to my right in a tree." Koto and Kai snuck around the edge of the clearing over to the tree Koto thought that he saw their other teammate in. Just has he had thought Flash was in the tree. Flash saw them then hopped down of the branch next to them. "I guess that you found out what the challenge is really about?" She said looking at the both of them. "Yes," Kai answered, "we did. We need to work together to all be able to pass." "Yeah. Shi-sensei moved over by the river while you guys were looking for me by the way." "Yes. I saw him move not that long ago." Kai said to the blonde girl. "I have thought of a plan to get the bells too."

* * *

 ** _Flash's POV_**

As soon as the training began Flash disappeared onto a branch of a high tree on the edge of the clearing. She examined her sensei closely seeing if he had any weaknesses. She saw that he had a small limp on his right leg. If she hit the back of Shi's right knee then it would probably cripple him for a few seconds. A few seconds was enough to give him a hard blow to the back of his neck, or steal the bells. As Flash was thinking she noticed that Shi-sensei had moved. She started hopping to other tree branches until she came to the river. Shi-sensei stopped there and started turning his head towards the tree that Flash was in. Seeing this Flash quickly hid behind the trunk of the tree.

 _"Shit shit shit! Did he see me? Please tell me that he didn't see me!"_

Flash put a hand one of her swords ready to draw it whenever she had the chance. She heard a little rustling from some bushes a little deeper into the woods. She took a peek at the river and saw Shi still scanning the area. The noise must have came from either Kai or Koto, she hopped to a further branch and looked at the ground beneath her. She saw _both_ Kai and Koto _together_ and _not_ fighting. She smirked. Flash then hopped off of the branch and landed next to her teammates. "I guess to found out what the challenge is really about?"

 _"What the challenge is really about?! When did I figure that out? It seems like I always knew though. But why? Why do I know that it is teamwork? Maybe I'm wrong."_

"Yes we did. We need to work together to all be able to pass."

" _I WAS RIGHT?!"_

"Yeah. Shi-sensei moved over by the river while you guys were looking for me by the way." Flash replied. Kai looked straight at her. "Yes. I saw him move not that long ago. I have thought of a plan to get the bells too."

* * *

 ** _Shi's POV_**

He saw his students disappear as soon as he gave the word. He scanned the area looking for any sign of the kids. The Uchiha and Himura should be a little bit of a challenge to find, but the Shintaro shouldn't be that hard. About ten minutes later he heard some rustling coming from some bushes next to him.

 _"Bingo! One down two to go! I_ _believe that's Koto."_ He smirked. _"He should be more careful when he's trying to stalk an_ _enemy nin."_

He started scanning the are for Kai and Flash. Shi walked to the other side of the clearing looking for any sign of life in the surrounding forest. He heard some rustling of leaves in a nearby tree and threw a kunai there because of instinct. He heard the sound of his kunai hitting the trunk of the tree and then saw a bird fly out of the leaves.

 _"Oh. Just a harmless little mockingbird."_ He almost felt a little bad.

Shi continued walking to the other side of the clearing. He saw a couple small animals like squirrels running around the first floor, every once in awhile coming into the clearing. When Shi came to the other side he started walking towards the river. He got the feeling that he was being watched. His eyes went over the are around him. When Shi detected nothing he continued walking. He came to the river and looked down at the water. He watched his reflection ripple because of the waves. He smiled. It reminded him so much of his childhood, training with his father, complaining over his daily chores, playing with his brother, the quite house, the broken possessions, the blood, the bodies of his dead mother, father, and brother. His thoughts just took a dark turn. Shi shook his head clearing his thoughts. That was the night when he got his knee injury. He has changed since then. He was more carefree now, not as cold as he used to be. Usually when someone loses their family they go from carefree to cold. But for Shi it was different. He thought he had heard something in the trees next to him. Shi glanced over towards the forest. He could've sworn that he'd had seen something or someone on the branch.

 _"Theres to many birds in this forest."_ He thought sighing turing back around.

Shi sat down on the grass. The wind blew the grass causing it to brush up against his hands. It was almost sundown and his students were running short of time. He sensed three chakras all in one place.

 _"They must be making their move very soon."_

Shi stood back up alert, his eyes scanning the area for any signs of sudden movement. A few moments later something jumped out of a tree. Shi turned to see Koto coming at him holding a kunai with both his hands above his head. Shi jumped away from the attack. Koto rushed at him then jumped in the air bringing his left leg up to kick his sensei in the side. Shi grabbed Koto's leg, spun him, and then threw him against a tree. When Koto's body hit the tree it turned into smoke.

 _"A shadow clone?!"_ Shi's eyes widened.

Less than a second later a huge fireball came from the woods behind him. Shi dodged the attack by jumping in the air and then as soon as he landed a shuriken struck the back of his injured knee, and a kunai with an explosive tag on it stuck to the ground next to him. Shi turned his head and watched in slow-motion as the tag exploded. He was able to jump a little to the side avoiding any major damage, but not enough to not get thrown back. While in mid-air, Shi turned his head to see a blur of yellow and back rush past him. A few seconds later his body hit a tree hard. The impact jarred his spine and skull, and made him cough up blood. Shi wiped the blood off his face, pulled out the shuriken, and slowly lifted up his head to see Flash standing a ways in front of him kneeling with one of her swords in front of her the tip pointing to her left, and then the other one behind her with it's tip pointing to her right. He saw that the two bells were on the the tip of the sword behind her.

 _"So they did it. They found out what the exercise was really about, eh?"_ Shi smiled at that. He was proud of them. Shi slowly stood up to see Kai and Koto running over to Flash, by that time she was back on her feet.

"Oi, Flash did you get the bells?!" Koto yelled before him and Kai stopped in front of her. She smiled and showed them her sword. "Yeah I did." They then all tured around to look at their sensei. "Congratulations, you pass!" Shi said smiling. Then Koto started jumping in the air celebrating, Kai smiling with a hand on his right hip, and Flash closing her eyes. Shi thought that he could see a smile under her mask.

 _"Their the first ones. The first ones to pass this test. The first ones to figure out the true meaning of the test. The first ones to become my students,"_ Shi smiled and closed his eyes then opened them back up, " _and these firsts have a long, hard road in front of them._ "

* * *

 **OK OK OK OK! I'M SORRY! This would've been posted a long time ago but as soon as I finished by stuff my baka sister spilled water. ALL. OVER. MY. COMPUTER.** **So I then had to go out and buy a new computer. Soooo yeah. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter of _The 3rd Brother_! Remember to review! See ya!**


	8. The New Kai

**Yo! So I have a new story up called _The Life of a Soldier_. If you like Attack on Titan you should check it out. Anyways let's get on with the reviews.**

 **I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 ** _~Reviews~_**

 ** _ladybrittania7-_** **Thank you for the review! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story! :)**

 _ **Wobble Knife-**_ **Jeez that's a long review... I like it! I'm glad that you like the idea of Kai liking Flash instead of the other way around. Thank you for the spelling too. Ok, the thing is that there really no age you have to be when you graduate. For example, Kakashi graduated at the age of 5. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all happened to be 12 when they graduated. For weaknesses I can't really tell you anything or it would be a spoiler. But yes, something is gonna happen, its not all going to be easy for him. For the chakra part is that it would probably be instinct. He watched the anime, and read the manga so he knows the theory behind it. Since the Naruto world doesn't really exist (:( ), from what I can tell we don't really know if people know how to use chakra as soon as their born. So I just thought that maybe it was instinct. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Awakening the Sharingan at such a young age was just something I thought I should add. But he doesn't really know how to do anything with it yet, and he hasn't really used it before. And yes, I know Mikoto and Fugaku were a little OOC when Kai said that he got his Sharingan. I just added that in for some humor. He stood up for Naruto because he knew that Naruto was being treated unfairly, and again, I can't tell you anything about weaknesses or flaws because it would be a spoiler. But yes, he is gonna have weaknesses and flaws so don't worry about that. But the weaknesses and flaws might not come as soon as you think. I have this entire story planned out, and even a little bit of Shippuden. Ok, the fight with Shi. One: Shi was caught off guard. Two: He was going a little easy on them, much like Kakashi did. Three: Shi also** **isn't** **as strong a Kakashi either, so it was probably not as hard for Kai, Flash, and Koto. Kakashi was 26-27 in the original Naruto. I'm thinking of making Shi younger, so a newer Jounin. Also I'm glad that you liked the action in the last chapter. And finally, yes I do not take your review as criticism at all. I take all of my reviews as constructive suggestions. Thank you for the good luck, and good luck to you if your writing any stories at the moment. If you have a another question, or if I didn't explain something clearly feel free to ask. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The New Kai**

"Haha! We passed!" Koto yelled jumping up and down, celebrating of course. Flash laughed a little bit. "Yes Koto-sama, we passed. Now settle down a little bit alright?" "Drop the -sama ok? We're a team now!" Koto yelled. Kai then laughed at his two teammates. "So, when do we start our missions?" He asked his sensei. Koto then stopped jumping, and Flash turned her head, giving her full attention to Shi. "Meet me back on the bridge in two days." Shi-sensei replied. "Anyways, I've got to go." He then turned around and left the training grounds, one hand in his pocket and the other waving good-bye. Koto's stomach grumbled. He clutched it. "Ahhh I'm starving." Kai smiled. "How 'bout we go out to eat to celebrate. Dinner's on me." Koto's face lit up. "Woooo!" Kai chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Flash?" "Sure. Why not?" The girl replied. "Alright. Let's go!" Koto yelled, leading the way.

* * *

 ** _~Later at ChiChi's~_**

"Wow, this is packed." Flash said, "Kai, are you sure that you can afford this?" "Yeah, I'm close to the owner so whenever I come here I always get a discount." He replied smiling. "Kai!" said a unfamiliar voice to everyone except for Kai. "Chi!" Kai shouted while waving. "Everyone, this is Chi. She is the owner of the this place. Chi, this are my teammates, Koto _and_ Flash." Chi was a small woman. She was only about a head taller than Kai, and had short black hair. Chi wore a white kimono, and black sandals. Chi wasn't the slimmest person around also. "Congrats on graduating! I can tell that all of you will be great ninjas!" The woman then walked away to tend to another costumer. "That was kinda... rude just leaving like that." Koto said. "I like her." his blonde teammate said. Kai approached the counter. "Hi, table for three please?" "Right this way." The waiter led the ninjas to a booth on the far side of the restaurant. At the table the waiter passed out menus and asked what they wanted to drink. Koto and Kai ordered water while Flash ordered green tea. Not longer after the drinks came they ordered their food. Koto ordered Yakitori (grilled chicken skewers made from bite sized pieces of meat from all different parts of the chicken, such as the breasts, thighs, skin, liver and other innards), Kai ordered Teriyaki (marinated beef/chicken/fish seared on a hot plate), and Flash ordered Sushi (you should all know what Sushi is).

"Oi, Flash." Koto said.

"Hm?"

"How the hell are you gonna eat with your mask on?"

"By taking it off. How else would I eat my food? What, do you have another way for me to eat my food?" Flash responded.

"Speaking of food," Kai said interrupting their conversation, "Here it is."

The waiter then sat down their food.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said before eating. While Koto and Kai were eating their food Flash just stared at her plate. Koto, realizing this, stopped eating to speak. "Hey Flash," he asked, "Is there something wrong with your food?" The blonde just glared at the redhead. "Oh." Kai then shifted his head so he could get a better look at Flash's mask.

 _"She's gonna have to remove her mask when she eats whether she likes it or not. That means that we get to see her face,"_ He smirked, _"And we'll most likely be the first people to ever see it too."_ Kai thought.

He peered over at Koto to see him paying attention to Flash as well. In what seemed in slow-motion Flash lifted her hand up to her mouth. Her hand grasped the top of the mask, then slowly pulling it down revealing the bridge of her nose. It seemed like forever before a flash of red blocked the boys view of their teammate's face. "Oniiii-channnn!" A female voice yelled. It took a second before the boys figured out who is was. "EH?! Kaede, what are you doing here?!" Koto yelled. Kaede was Koto's younger sister. If she was here then that would mean that would mean that her twin, Katashi, was there too. Kaede and Katashi were a year younger than Koto, which made them both eleven. Yeah, Koto was a year older than Kai and Flash. The only reason that they were on a team together was that Kai and Flash were moved up a year because they basically knew everything that was taught. Kai because he had the mind of a twenty-seven year old, and Flash... no one really knew how she did it. Anyway, Kaede had long red hair and red eyes. She had on a red sleeveless cropped top, and black tight shorts under a short red skirt like Sakura wears in Shippuden. She had on black gloves and sandals as well. Oh yeah, Kaede was also one of Kai's _many_ fangirls, which her brothers greatly disapproved of. Kai glanced to his right to see Katashi. Katashi, like his brother and sister, had red hair and red eyes. He had a pretty muscular build for someone of his age. He had on a simple red shirt, and black baggy pants and sandals. "We were out looking for something to eat and we saw you here so we just had to come say hi!" Kaede responded. Kaede then spotted Kai. She blushed. "Oh, hey Kai." "Hey." The boy responded. Kai could feel Koto's and Katashi's eyes burning into his skull. Kai tried to peer over Kaede's shoulder to try to get a look at Flash's face, but failed. "Hey Kaede," Kai asked, "Do you mind getting of the table please?" Kaede blushed again. "Oh! Sure, sorry 'bout that!" She then slid off the table while laughing nervously. Koto's and Kai's attention were then directly directed to Flash. Their faces dropped. Flash had already finished her food and had put her mask back on. "What?" The blonde asked. "Oh, nothing." Kai responded.

 _"Dammit! We were so close! So close! They just had to come as soon as Flash was about to take off her mask!"_ He thought.

"Hey guys. Why don't you guys head home? We'll be done in a little bit." Koto said. "But-" "Kaede," Katashi said cutting off his twin sister, "Let's just go home." "Fine." Kaede huffed. With that Katashi grabbed his sister by the arm, and pulled her out of the restaurant.

" _So close..."_ Kai whispered.

* * *

 ** _~Later~_**

After they payed for their food Kai, Koto, and Flash walked out of the restaurant. It was night by then "Alright, see you guys in two days!" Koto yelled before running back home. Both Kai and Flash went the opposite direction. They both happened to live around the same area. It was quite for awhile before Kai asked Flash a question.

'Hey, Flash?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you keep your face hidden behind a mask?"

She hesitated a little before answering, "I don't really know."

Kai's eyes narrowed a little bit, "What do you mean?"

"I have no memory of my parents and family or where I might come from. My name is the only thing that I remembered waking up. I awoke near Konoha with nothing but clothes on my body. I also had cuts and bruises on me as well. I just happened to be wearing a mask at the time of my awaking. Ever since then I have been wearing this mask."

"Jeez, I feel sorry for you."

"Please, don't. I don't feel any pain about not having a family since I never knew them. For all I know I could be a living experiment, or a reanimation. You on the other hand knew your family, and most likely feel pain about their deaths." She stopped, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm sure that you wouldn't want to remember that night."

"Don't worry it's fine." Kai responded with a reassuring smile.

"No, it's not." Flash said while looking at the ground and her hands in her pockets.

Kai tried to change the subject. "I wonder who's on Sasuke's team?"

It seemed as if Flash was trying to concentrate on something.

"Flash? You ok?"

Flash's head snapped up, surprising Kai. " _That_ kid and a fangirl."

"What?" Kai asked.

"Well, a fangirl because if he's anything like you then all the girls would be _swooning_ all over him. And what I mean by _'that_ kid' is that one kid with the Kyūbi in him."

Kai was shocked. She was exactly right! Sakura is one of Sasuke's fangirls, and Naruto has the Kyūbi inside him!

"Um... by _'that_ kid' you mean Naruto?"

"Sure, if that's his name." The girl replied.

"How can you be so sure?"

Flash's eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure. It's just something that I know. It's like back at the training grounds. I never really gave any thought about what the trial was really about, but I still knew that if we worked together that we would all pass regardless of if we got the bells or not. This has happened on a couple of other accounts in the past as well. I believe that there's just some things that I know. I don't have an explanation for it. That's also one of the reasons why I think I might be an experiment or reanimation. I-" She was suddenly cut off by Kai.

"Flash you are not an experiment nor a reanimation!" He yelled, "You are a normal human being! You just suffer from extreme amnesia that's all!"

"If I wasn't an experiment of some sort then why can I watch hundreds of innocent people die without shedding a single tear!" She yelled. Kai was taken back by this. From what Kai could tell Flash had never risen her voice like that before, _and_ she has seen hundreds of innocent people die. She has seen hundreds of people die. _'If I wasn't an experiment of some sort then why can I watch hundreds of innocent people die without shedding a single tear!'_ Kai let that sink in for awhile. He wanted to ask when she saw the massacre, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything else. Kai was still thinking about what Flash had said when they had arrived to her apartment. Flash started walking up the outside stairs when she suddenly stopped. "Kai, you can come in if you want. It'll rain soon." With that Kai sniffed the air. "It doesn't smell like rain." He replied. With her back still to him she responded, "No it'll rain. Trust me on this Kai." "Still, no thanks. I live not that far from here. I should be able to get home before it starts to rain heavily." Flash started back up the stairs again. "Suite yourself." Kai started walking back to his apartment again. He was still wondering about what his teammate had said. The more he thought of it the sadder he became. She had lost everything that she ever had. She saw hundreds of people get killed. She said that she felt nothing. She said that's she's not human. It seemed like she hated herself. The list went on and on. At some point Kai started to cry. He stopped in the middle of the street.

"I guess that she was right." The streams of tears became heavier. "It did start to rain."

* * *

 ** _~The next morning~_**

"Kai. Kai wake up. Kai! Dammit Kai." Kai was suddenly shoved off of his bed. "AHHH-ouf" Kai sat up and rubbed his head. He still didn't like waking up. It was one of the _many_ traits Kai brought over from his first life. "SASUKE! THAT HURT DUCK BUTT!" He yelled while standing up. He then glared at his older brother. Sasuke looked confused. "Duck Butt?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah Duck Butt! It's because the back of your hair looks likes a duck's ass!" "THE BACK OF MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A DUCK'S ASS!" Sasuke yelled. "Ohhhh but it does." Kai said while smirking. "Pft, whatever. Just hurry up and get dressed breakfast will be ready soon. Also your hair is getting pretty long. You should think about a haircut." Sasuke grumbled. Kai then put on a fish net shirt, a grey shirt, black pants and sandals and headed to the bathroom. He picked up his toothbrush, toothpaste, brushed his teeth, and did everything else one does in the morning. He opened a cabinet, grabbed a brush, and closed the cabinet once again. Kai then just stared at himself in the mirror. He moved his hand through his hair, it was pretty long. "I'll need to cut this soon." He murmured, he then peered over to his left. There was a pair of scissors lying on the counter. Kai smiled. "Well, might as well do it now!" He grabbed the scissors and lifted them up to the top of his hair. He stopped. _"Maybe I should go with a new look. I mean, I look at little too much like Kakashi,"_ He thought, _"Maybe I could grow it out in the back, move my down closer to my left eye, then cut the front a little."_ Kai flattened his hair then cut it. He looked _REALLY_ different _(if you can't really imagine the new hair style then just look at the story cover art)_. "Hm. Maybe I could also buy some new clothes too. I've kinda been wearing the same thing my entire life." He smiled, "This is gonna be fun."

"Kai!" His brother shouted from the kitchen, "Hurry up! Breakfast is ready!" "I'm coming!" Kai shouted back. He then ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Kai looked at his brother. "So, what do ya think?" Sasuke stared at him, then sighed. "Kai. When I mean a haircut I don't mean changing your entire hairstyle." "Soooo you don't like it?" Sasuke grabbed a plate and put Kai's food on it (which were bacon, eggs, and pancakes). Kai sat down as Sasuke put his plate on the table. "It's not that I don't like it," Sasuke replied, "It's just that you look so different. It'll take sometime to get used to, but I think that I could live with it. At least you look like you're actually my brother now. " Kai let out a sigh of relief."Good, 'cause I don't think I gonna change. Wait ... HEY!" Sasuke sat down at the table with his food. "I haven't really gotten a chance to ask you about your team... so uh... who'd you get?" Kai laughed "Wow, you showing that you care about something _at all_ _!_ That's a first!" Sasuke glare at his younger brother. "Just answer the question." "Fine, fine. Jeez. So anyway, I got a annoying redhead name Koto, a smart, pretty, strong, quite, masked blonde named Flash, and childish sensei named Shi. So who'd you get?" "Tch. I got Naruto and Sakura, who are both extremely annoying, and a sensei that wears a mask, has his forehead protector over his right eye, and has a similar style of hair that you used to have but white named Kakashi." "Hm. Quite the team you have there." Kai replied. "Tch." Sasuke grunted. "Oh stop being so emo Duck Butt!" He shouted. "I'm not emo. AND STOP CALLING ME DUCK BUTT!" Sasuke shouted back. Kai smirked. "Whatever." Sasuke glared at him. "Just shut up and eat your food." Kai did as he was told. The food wasn't that bad. Since they lived alone they had to cook for themselves, or at least Sasuke did. Sasuke took care of the cooking and shopping, while Kai took care of the laundry, and the dishwashing. They Uchiha Brothers ran a pretty good household. Kai quickly finished his breakfast. He went over to his dresser and pulled out his jacket, put it on and started to the door. Sasuke stopped him. "Oi, Kai. Where are you going?" "I'm going shopping. I'll be back soon." Kai replied while opening the door. He stepped outside and shut the door behind him. He sniffed the air, and then stretched his arms. He smiled. "Today's gonna be a good day."

Kai then jumped onto the roof closest to his apartment and made his way to the market area. Not long after he jumped down in the middle market place. Kai's sudden appearance startled a couple around him when he landed. Kai stood up and looked around. "Jeez, there are too many stores here." He sighed, "Look's like this will take while." The Uchiha then started on his quest to find new clothes for himself. Kai walked into the first ninja supply shop he saw. It was filled with ninja shopping for weapons, clothes, and really anything else related to ninja. He went into the clothing section and started browsing their items. There we different colors and styles of shirts, pants, shoes, gloves, and many other things. Kai found nothing. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He felt a paper like material inside his pocket. "Hm?" He grabbed whatever was in his pocket. It was the chakra paper he purchased earlier. "Might as well find out what nature I'm right now." He concentrated on the paper. It burned up. "Hm. Guess I'm fire nature. Not that much of a surprise since I'm an Uchiha." He shrugged and continued to the next aisle. "Ok what do we got here?" He looked through the clothes. "Fishnets, gloves, padding, metal plates, shoes, vests, pants...and nothing I want." He walked out of the store. "Jeez, who knew shopping could be that hard? I have more sympathy for girls now." Kai murmured. He walked down the street looking for any ninja shops. _*grumble*_ Kai clutched his stomach. It was about lunch time so Kai started to get hungry. "Maybe I'll go to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto will probably be there and I've haven't seen him for awhile. I don't think that it's too far from here." He then started running in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. Kai and Naruto have kept in touch over the years, and they both get along pretty great. Naruto even reminds Kai a little of himself in his past life in the modern world. While Kai was lost in his thoughts he nearly ran into somebody. "Hey watch where ya going kid! Ya gonna kill somebody on day!" "Sorry about that!" Kai called over his shoulder. "...not." He was nearly to Ichiraku. Kai skidded to a stop in front of the ramen shop. His stomach grumbled again. He walked underneath the curtains to find Naruto and Iruka chatting and eating, what else, ramen. Kai smiled. "I'd knew I'd find you here!"

Naruto and Iruka turned around. "Eh? Who are you?" Naruto asked. Kai sweatdropped. "Uh... it's me Kai." Naruto's eyes widened. "EHHH! Kai! What did you do to your hair?!" "Calm down Naruto! I just restyled it that's all!" "But you look so different!" Kai took a seat next to Naruto. "Yeah, I just felt like I needed something different." "Hey, Naruto. Do you mind introducing me?" Iruka asked. "Oh yeah! Kai this is Iruka-sensei! And Iruka-sensei this is my friend Kai!" "Nice to meet you Iruka-sensei." "You too Kai." Just then Teuchi (the ramen guy) came to take Kai's order. "I'll have Miso Ramen with extra char siu please." "Hey that's what I always get!" Naruto shouted. Kai laughed. "I know that's why I got it. You always seem to get it so I thought that it must be good!" Kai's eyes wandered off to Iruka to find him looking at the back of his jacket, right where the Uchiha symbol is. "Hey, Kai." "Yes Iruka-sensei?" Kai replied. "Why is the Uchiha symbol on the back of your jacket?" "Hm? Oh! I'm Sasuke Uchiha's younger brother!" Iruka looked a little bit confused, "Sasuke has a younger brother?" Kai rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Sasuke doesn't really talk about me that much... or talk at all, and since I'm the younger brother... and don't have a cold personality I'm not known as much." "Excuse me." Teuchi said, "Here's your ramen." "Thank you." The bowl was set down in front of him. He put his hands together and bowed while saying 'Itadakimasu!' before eating. The ramen wasn't so bad... in fact it was great! "So Kai," Iruka asked, "What brings you out here anyway? I mean did you come out here just to see Naruto?" "Well, no. I decided since I changed my hairstyle that I should also change my outfit. I guess you could say that it shows that I'm no longer a child. That I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf... or something like that." The Uchiha replied. "Kai you graduated?!" Naruto asked. "Uh, yeah. Two days ago actually." Kai responded."Cool! I graduated yesterday too!" Naruto shouted. Kai smiled at that. "Great job Naruto!" With that both the new Genins fistbumped.

After Ichiraku, Kai continued on his quest to find himself some new clothes. Iruka recommended a shop about a block down for Kai to check out. Kai ran the entire way. He was tired he just wanted to go to bed and sleep. By the time he reached the store it was early sunset. The store was about to close so he made his shopping quick. No one was inside the store, unlike the last one, so it made it easier for Kai to move around. He walked down the first aisle and went thought the clothes. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Wait a second." Kai went back to he last one he saw. It had a grey 'V' neck shirt with it's collar popped, a black jacket with red shoulder padding, and black pants that had metal plates hanging off the side of it. He really liked it. Kai bought the outfit and jumped on the nearest rooftop and made his way back to his and Sasuke's apartment.

* * *

 _ **~Back at the apartment~**_

By the time Kai got home it was nighttime. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Sasuke?" Kai called. No answer. "Hm. He must be out on a walk." Kai folded and set his new clothes inside. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the hot water rain on him. It relaxed his muscles and helped sooth the soreness from yesterday's training. He heard the apartment door open and shut. _"That must be Sasuke."_ He thought, _"I have a big day ahead of me. We have our first mission tomorrow. Granted it probably gonna be picking weeds or something like that it's still a mission. Speaking off missions, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are going on the mission to the Land of Waves soon aren't they? Then after that there's the Chunin Exams! I'll meet the rest of the characters there! Then there's Gaara and O_ _rochimaru and then... Sasuke leaves the village. I want to make him stay so badly but if I do then who knows what will happen if I did! I mean Naruto wouldn't be as strong as he would be in Shippuden, and Sasuke definitely wouldn't be as strong! Then what would happen when_ _the Akatsuki attack the village! And then Madara and Obito!"_ Kai shook his head, _"Calm down Kai. Just concentrate on what's going on in this part of the storyline. Everything's going to be ok. Ok? Ok."_ Kai reached out to turn off the water. He then pulled back the curtain to look for his towel. His hand searched and searched but he couldn't find his towel. "Shit I must've forgotten it. HEY SAD DUCK BUTT EMO HAIR KID! BRING ME A TOWEL WILL YA!?" He didn't get a response. "Stupid emo probably di-OUF!" Kai got hit hard in the face with a towel thrown by... the one... the only... DUCK BUTT EMO! "I'm not emo... and stop calling me Duck Butt. It's annoying." Sasuke grumbled "Stop calling me Duck Butt. It's annoying." Kai said mocking Sasuke. "Yeah, whatever you say dude." Kai dried off and put the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and pulled out a pair of black baggy sweat pants to wear. Kai nevers wears a shirt to bed since it is usually hot in the apartment. He also got out his new outfit. He turned the outfit over and went to go find some sewing materials. He was gonna sew the Uchiha symbol on the back of the jacket and on the side of the sleeves since it didn't already have them on. Kai went over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers up. He pulled out the blue, white, and red thread and needle. When he closed the drawer he noticed a piece of paper on top of the dresser. He picked it up and brought it over to his bed. He sat down the threads and needle and opened up the paper. It was a note.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Dear Kai, OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOo_ _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOo_ _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to upset you. I tried coming by your apartment but_

 _neither you nor Sasuke were there. Anyway I bet that you wish that you came inside_

 _my apartment now. I told you that it would rain! *insert evil smiley face here*_ _Anyways remember_

 _that we have our_ _first mission tomorrow. Be sure not to be late._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOo_ _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOo_ _OoOoOoO_ _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_ _-Flash_ _OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_ _OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_ _OoOoOoOo_

"Thanks, Flash." Kai tucked her note inside his new pant's pocket and started working on the Uchiha Clan symbol. It took hours to do it but he finally finished it. He held up the jacket. "It's perfect." He whispered. Instead of the normal clan symbol it was the Konoha Military Police's symbol. Kai used the blue to make the shuriken shaped star, then used the red and white for the Uchiha Clan symbol. His father, Fugaku, was the head of the Police which meant that it was only natural for him and Sasuke to be apart of the Police when they got older. But that could never happen because of the weasel Itachi. Kai folded everything back up and put it back in his dresser and got in his bed and finally went to bed.

* * *

 _ **~The next morning~**_

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm late!" Kai sprinted through the village trying to get to the bridge as fast as he could. It was his first mission and he was already late. He had his new outfit on and his forehead protector on along with his kunai pouch and some other things. Kai jumped over a moving cart and then jumped onto a rooftop. The ran for one more minute till he jumped onto the bridge. He was out of breath and was panting heavily. "Ghhaaaa he's late!" Koto yelled. "He'll be here any second now." Flash responded while leaning against the side of the bridge, her arms crossed. "Hey guys- _*panting*_ "Sorry that I was- _*panting*_ late." They all just stared at him. "Eh? who are you?" Koto asked. "Uh... it's me Kai." He responded. "EHH?! Kai what happened to your hair?!" They all yelled at once. " _*grown*_ Not this again!" Kai muttered.

* * *

 **Yo! Sorry that I haven't been posting lately. I had work, then I had some stuff to do involving College. Anyways I just felt like Kai needed a change because I got his original hair from Kakashi, and then his outfit from AU Sasuke from _Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Road to Ninja._ And yes, I know Sasuke was a little OOC but it's really hard trying to make him stay in character when he has a younger brother living with him. ****Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write and remember to review if you have any suggestions, or just like the story. Thank you guys so much for taking time out of your day to read this, it really means a lot to me and I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. At Least It's a Dog and I Hate Weeds

Yo! Jeez it's been a long time since I posted…. I think my last chapter was in August. Hehe sorry about that. Anyway I'm here now so yay! While I was taking a "break" I learned some new things about writing! So my stories should be a little better and longer now, but if you have any tips PLEASE leave them in the comments. I'll stop talking now…. Bye and enjoy this chapter of _The 3_ _rd_ _Brother!_

 _I do not own Naruto… If I did I wouldn't be sitting on my ass writing fanfiction now would I?_

Chapter 8

At Least it's a Dog and Curse You Weeds…..

(That title am I right?! XD)

"Hey, hey, Kai why did you change your hairstyle?"

"Because I felt like it."

"But whyyyy?"

"Because I felt like it!"

"But there has to be another reason!"

"I swear to Kami Koto if you don't shut the hell up I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT THEN SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

"Hehe whatever."

"You have 5 seconds to run for your life."

"Shit…."

"5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1…." With that the Uchiha chased the redhead out of sight; most likely to the Hokage's mansion.

"They're a bunch of bakas." Flash muttered under her breath. Shi sweat dropped.

"Hehe… Well you can't blame Koto for being curious." Shi responded.

"But can't he just leave Kai alone? I mean seriously. I for one like Kai's new hairstyle and I'm not annoying him about it."

"Well you're you and Koto's well… Koto." Her sensei responded.

"Hmph, whatever." Flash and Shi continued walking to the mansion in silence.

 _-At the Hokage's mansion-_

Kai chased Koto into the Hokage's mansion nearly running into several ninjas and civilians on the way. Not that far behind them Flash and Shi followed walking silently.

"KOTO!"

"AHHHHH!" Koto ran behind a Jounin with her team and hid.

"D-don't h-hurt m-me…." Koto said while shaking. The Jounin looked down at him and laughed.

"What's going on here?" She asked. One of her students looked at Kai with his eyebrow raised.

"Sasuke?" Kai looked up to see a boy in a grey coat with a small white dog on his head.

 _"Kiba? Wait…. KIBA! THAT'S REALLY KIBA!"_ Kai stood up, "Close, but no. I'm Sasuke's younger brother Kai Uchiha.

Kiba stared at him in question, "Sasuke has a brother?"

Kai scratched the back of his head, "Um…. Yeah." Kai peered around Kiba and looked at Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata. Hinata was partially hidden behind Kurenai and Shino was a few feet in front of them wearing his usual long, grey jacket and dark glasses. Kai thought of all the bugs that were crawling underneath his clothes and became a little disgusted. Just then Flash and Shi walked inside. Shi walked up to Kurenai and apologized for both Kai and Koto. They then started making their way up the stairs to the Hokage's Office.

"Alright!" Koto yelled throwing his hands in the air, "Our first mission! I bet we're going to capture some S ranked criminals! No, saving a lost princess! Or even better, rescuing a stolen Kage!"

Kai sighed, "No Koto, we are not capturing S ranked criminals, or saving a lost princess."

"What about rescuing a stolen Kage?" Koto asked.

Kai smirked, "You will have to wait about 4 years for that mission and you most likely will not be going."

"How do you know?"

He smirked again, "I just do."

Flash peered at Kai from the corner of her eye, "…." She continued walking.

The team then knocked on the Hokage's Office door, and after hearing a reply walked in.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Shi said with a smile. On the left side of the old man stood towers of documents and mission scrolls ready to be marked with their ranking. On his right side stood another tower of signed documents and no scrolls, which were most likely inside one of his desk's drawers. The Hokage was signing papers when Shi spoke. The white haired old man looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello." The Kage responded, "Your team will be completing a D ranked mission today." Koto frowned at the man's words, "Your team will be finding a lost dog for a merchant. There has been not sighted yet in any area so I recommend for you and your team to not take any shortcuts."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Shi said bowing.

"Dismissed."

 _"Well at least it's a dog…."_ Kai thought.

Team Shi walked out of the Hokage's mansion not long after.

"Alright!" Shi yelled, "Flash, Koto you two will be searching for the dog together. Search all around the village. DO NOT take any shortcuts." He pointed at Koto, "Koto I'm looking at you." Koto dropped his head in defeat while his blonde teammate nodded. '"Kai, you can handle yourself on your own so you'll be working alone. Search in the woods and the training grounds. Keep your eyes open." Kai nodded. "Go!"

Everyone disappeared in a blink of an eye.

 _-Flash/Koto's POV-_

She and Koto were jumping from roof to roof in the market district, every once in a while landing on the dirt street below them, startling the civilians around them. The district flourished with people wearing vibrant color clothes, and children running along the middle of the street with friends. There were many booths, ninja supply stores, restaurants, and general goods stores along the side of the street. Sometimes they could spot a few ninjas on a job or just wandering around the marketplace with their comrades.

"So, where do we look first?" Koto questioned. His teammate shrugged.

"I don't know, I was hoping that you had an idea." She responded.

Koto pointed to himself, a puzzled look on his face.

"Me?" Koto questioned, he chuckled. "You must be mental."

Flash stopped and stared at him, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you got 2nd back at the Academy so I would think that you would be able to come up with a better plan than me."

She sighed, "Look Koto, out of all the students in our academy class you had always got the highest test and quiz scores. Regardless if I got 2nd or not I would think that you would be able to come up with a better plan than me."

Koto growled, "Fine….But on one condition."

"Hm?"

He smirked, "Answer me this….. Do you like Kai?"

"Yeah."

His jaw dropped, "I-I admire you to be able to say something like that so calmly…."

Flash looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "It is something that should be hard to admit?"

Koto nodded and Flash sighed, "I mean I like you and Shi as well."

Koto's jaw dropped again but he recollected himself a few seconds later. He smirked and brushed himself off in a cool manor.

"I would think that a girl like you would fall for a _handsome_ guy like me. But it's a shame that you also have crushes on Kai and sensei. It's a love….. Square?

Flash raised her eyebrow again, "Crush? Love? Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"U-u-um you said that you liked Kai, sensei, and myself…. So I thought maybe you had a crush on all of us."

She sighed, "I like Kai because he talked to me without bombarding me with stupid questions like 'How did you get so strong,' or 'What's your favorite flower,'." Koto could see a smirk form from underneath her mask, "Although, you and Shi-sensei are still kind of annoying. Anyway, what's your plan?"

"Ummm…. To check the alleyways?"

She sighed, "That was the only thing that you could think of? Whatever…" She then turned around and started running again with Koto tailing her. They stopped in front of an empty, dark alleyway and headed in. Flash tipped over an old, musty, wet cardboard box to find nothing. She then went over to a group of trash cans and searched through them thoroughly. She emptied out old food scraps, old toys, cushion stuffing, and many other disgusting things. At one point the smell got so bad that Flash had to step outside the alleyway to get some fresh air despite her wearing a mask. Koto continued searching the alleyway for signs of the dog. He looked behind an old, torn couch to fine nothing but dirty puddles of water. Koto looked in an old box only to find broken beer bottles. He stepped outside in defeat where his female teammate was waiting for him. She was leaning against a wall, her arms folded, and her legs crossed.

"Find anything?" She asked. Koto shook his head.

She sighed and stared walking down the street, "Then let's go to the next alleyway…." Koto, with a face of defeat, trudged slowly after her.

 _-Kai's POV-_

As he ran through the woods birds sung their beautiful songs above him. The forest was dense with trees and shrubs all a different color of green. When he looked over he saw a deer grazing in an open clearing. Light shone down on it causing the deer to look like it was sent from heaven. Long grass brushed up against his ankles as he ran. Kai had to do a double take when he saw strange markings on a passing tree. He backtracked and look a close look at the tree.

" _Claw marks!"_ He continued running seeing marks on other passing trees. He eventually got to the edge of the training grounds and sat on a fallen log to take a rest. Kai perked up when he heard some commotion coming from the middle of the training grounds.

"Hm?" He got off the log and started walking off in the direction of the noise. He saw three people in the middle of the grounds with some animal. Kai got a little closer.

"A dog? Wait, a dog!" He started running over to the people.

"EEK! GET IT OFF ME!"

 _*munch* *munch*_ "Jeez calm down."

"SHUT IT FATSO!" Kai winced a little when he saw the girl hit her teammate on the head. Kai started picking up speed and when he got close enough he pounced on the dog. He grabbed the dog as he slid across the ground causing light dust to be thrown up into the air.

"AH HA! GOTCHA!" Kai yelled triumphantly when he came to a stop. The girl screamed at his sudden appearance.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Kai looked up to see a girl with blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Eh? Ino?" Kai questioned.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NA- …Sasuke?"

" _Oh no…."_ He thought, "Umm no…. I'm his little brother Kai."

 _*munch* *munch*_ "Sasuke has a brother?" Choji dipped his hand back into the bag to find no more chips. He frowned, threw the chip bag on the ground, and then pulled out another one.

Kai groaned and looked down, "Awww you're the second one today….Does he really not talk about me?"

"Um no he doesn- "Choji was interrupted by Ino,

"Wait, does that mean that I was saved from a dirty dog from Sasuke's brother?"

" _I'm screwed….."_ Kai cleared his throat, "Umm… Yeah basically…" He mentally threw up when he saw Ino's eyes turn into hearts. While he was distracted the dog started to wiggle out of his arms. Kai increased his grip on the animal. Ino's hands where folded and brought up by her face. She was rocking back and forth.

"Oh wow that's so romantic!" She squealed. Kai cleared his throat again,

"I uh….," He stopped in thought, "I uh… I've got to get back to my team! Yeah!" Ino sighed in sadness, her heart eyes fading,

"Oh…. Ok…." She said sadly. Kai nodded and picked himself up with the dog in his hands. He looked around a bit. He chuckled when he saw Shikamaru sleeping on the grass. Kai looked around some more but couldn't locate Asuna. He frowned,

" _Hm... I was kinda looking forward to meeting him…."_ He then turned around and went back on his way. When he went back into the forest the dog, once again, tried to escape. Kai growled,

"Baka dog….."

 _-In front of the Hokage's mansion-_

Shi-sensei laughed when he saw Flash and Koto.

"You two are a mess!" He exclaimed. Koto shrunk back while Flash glared at Shi. Shi recoiled a little at Flash's glare. He turned to Kai.

"S-so y-you found the dog uh Kai?!" Kai nodded. He saw Shi glance at Flash from the corner of his eye. "U-um… Well let's go report back to the Hokage eh?!" Shi quickly turned around and started walking towards the doors. Kai smirked,

 _"He's really afraid of her uh?"_ Kai followed Shi into the building with Flash behind him then Koto slowly walking with his head down. They climbed up a flight of stairs then walked down the red corridor. Shi stopped in front of the Hokage's door and took a deep breath before opening it. The Hokage was _still_ signing papers. The piles of paperwork and scrolls beside him didn't seem to change from the last time they saw the old man. Kai noticed a man next to the Kage's desk, he was clearly upset. He wore a dirty brown tunic and black sandals. The man had grey ruffled hair with some streaks of black in it and a rough beard. Dirt caked every inch of his skin and he stunk of liquor. He spoke in a gruff voice,

"About time…."

Koto's face reddened, "Hey we worked our asses off to find that dog!" Kai sweat dropped at them while both and Flash and Shi sighed. The merchant growled and snatched the dog out of Kai's hands.

"Like I care…" The man sneered at them before paying the Hokage then quickly exiting the office.

"Tch… Next time I see him it will be too early…." Koto grunted. He turned to the Hokage, "Why do we have such lame baby missions?! I want a real one!" Kai sighed,

"Koto we are only Genin. We are not experienced enough for a harder mission. It's our job to take care of the tasks around the village and not the ones with other villages." Koto grunted and turned away.

Shi stepped toward the Hokage and bowed, "Is there any more missions that you wish for us to complete Hokage-sama?" The Kage nodded,

"Yes, there is a farmer that needs help picking her weeds. She is old and her back is not sturdy enough for that kind of labor. Your team will do the labor for her. Her farm is located on the two miles out of the village."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed." Kai, Flash, and Shi left the office silently with Koto following them sulking. Every once in a while Kai glanced at Flash hoping to get a reaction out of her, but she kept looking forward with a straight face. Kai sighed then looked down in defeat. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hm?" Kai saw a team around the corner. He recognized two of the Genin.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" They both looked up at the sound of Kai's voice. Naruto's eyes widened while Sasuke kept a straight face.

"Yo Kai!" Naruto yelled running up to Kai and throwing an arm around him. Sasuke walked up to him and nodded with a slight grin on his face,

"Kai." Kai grinned and nodded as well,

"Nii-chan." Sasuke sighed,

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that in public?" Kai sighed and laughed,

"Ok, _Sasuke._ " Sasuke nodded and stepped back next to Kakashi. Sakura raised an eyebrow,

"Wait, did he just call Sasuke Nii-chan?"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah! Kai's Sasuke's younger brother! But I don't understand how they are related, they are totally different."

Kai shut his eyes tight, _"Please don't let her be like Ino! Please don't let her be like Ino! Please don't let her be like Ino!"_ Kai opened and eye cautiously.

"Eh? Sasuke has a younger brother?" Kakashi asked. Kai groaned,

"You're the third one today!" Kai looked down then after a few seconds looked back up at Sasuke. "So Sasuke, these are my teammates and Sensei I was telling you about." Kai pointed to his team. Shi waved, Koto yelled 'Yo!', and then Flash just nodded. Kai kept looking at Sasuke trying to ignore Sakura's blush that was slowly raising on her cheeks. Shi cleared his throat,

"Well it was nice meeting you all, but we have to leave for a mission." Kakashi nodded,

"Nice meeting you as well, good luck on your mission."

"Awwwww! Do we have to go Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto yelled while his grip on Kai was getting tighter. Kai could barely breathe. Kakashi and Sasuke sighed at the hyper-active blonde. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the Hokage's office.

"Let me go baka!" Naruto yelled as he was dragged away. Kakashi sighed and followed them.

"Bye Kai-kun!" Sakura squealed while following Kakashi. Her blush had gotten a lot stronger and redder. Kai mentally gagged and turned away.

Shi turned to them, "I recommend that you all go change into something better suited for work labor. We will meet in front of the main gates in two hours." They all nodded then started walking off towards their homes to get changed. Kai exited the mansion and started walking towards his and his brother's apartment. Kai put his hands in his pockets and surveyed the village. Noises came from every stall and person as he strolled back home. Children walked hand and hand with their parents and siblings.

Kai's face got softer, _"Must be nice….."_ He thought back to Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, his mom and dad from his past life, and Amber, his little sister from his past life. He frowned then continued on his way. He rounded a corner and followed a road which led him out of the market district and towards the housing district instead. Kai continued to walk down the dirt road with his hands in his pockets. Out of the corner of his onyx eye he saw Flash unlocking the door to her apartment. He smiled and waved at his teammate but to his dismay she had already stepped inside her apartment causing her to miss Kai's friendly gesture. He sighed and continued down the dirt road kicking up dirt as he walked. Kai arrived to his apartment building and climbed up the steps. He jiggled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Kai stepped inside then stretched and yawned. Kai kicked off his shoes in the corner and looked down at himself to see that his skin and clothes were caked with dust. Kai sighed then walked over to the bathroom. He twisted the hot water handle then peeled off his clothes. He stepped inside the shower and started washing off all of the dust and sweat. Kai turned off the water and dried off. He was about to leave the bathroom and get changed before he saw a pink bottle in the cabinet.

He raised an eyebrow, "What the?" He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle. "Hair gel?" Kai sighed then laughed, "Dammit Sasuke!" He set the pink hair gel down and went over to his dresser. He opened up a drawer and pulled out some of his clothes. Kai threw the towel on the bed and started getting changed. He now wore a black skin tight, long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, black gloves, and a dark blue pair of baggy pants. He was about to leave when he slip on something wet. Kai grabbed his head, "Oww…" He picked himself up and turned his head to see that he had left a trail of water from the shower around house. Kai grumbled, got a dry towel, and then started cleaning up the trail of water. He sighed.

 _-In front of Konoha's main gate-_

Koto was the last one to arrive. He was about twenty minutes late and got a good scolding from Shi. Koto got rid of his hoodie revealing a red short sleeved shirt, and Shi only changed into a black short sleeved shirt and still wore his green Chunnin vest. Flash however wore a black, tight, sleeveless shirt which connected to her mask and changed into baggy black pants as well. Kai noticed a black tattoo on her left shoulder.

 _"Death before dishonor. I'll have to ask her about that some time."_ Koto and Shi walked over to them.

"You guys ready to go?" Shi asked while looking over his team. They all nodded, Shi smiled at this. "Then let's onward!" Their sensei turned around and started marching through the gates. Kai, Flash, and Koto followed him soon after. It was a long trip and took about an hour to get to the farm. Every once in a while Kai would sneak glances at Flash, but just like in the Hokage's mansion she kept a straight face. Kai always sighed, looked down, and then tried to get her attention again. He repeated that process for the whole trip. When the ninja finally reached the farm the sun was high in the sky.

Shi cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hello! We're the ninja from Konoha you requested!" A grey cat with black spots and a cloudy eye shot out from the door of the farm.

Koto tripped over the cat, "AHH!" Shi laughed then picked up the cat and started stroking it. An old woman wearing a worn grey dress hobbled out of the farm house. She had grey hair with streaks of white in it which were pulled back in a messy bun. Her wisps of grey hair framed her face and her nose was crooked. The old hag carried a metal frying pan. She waddled over to Shi and smacked him on top of his wither her frying pan causing Shi to drop the cat. The old woman bent down and started nursing the cat.

"There, there Mr. Whiskers mommy's here." The cat squirmed in her arms in an attempt to escape. She glared at Shi. "How dare you touch my Mr. Whiskers!?" She screeched at him.

Shi backed away a step or two and put his hands in front of him. He wore a nervous smile. "Now, now, I didn't mean to hurt the cat! My team and I are here to help with your farm work!"

The old hag huffed then let the cat go, "All alright, follow me you little urchins!" A tick mark appear on Koto's forehead as he followed her.

He mumbled under his breath, "Oh shut up you old bitch….." At this the woman turned around and hit Koto across his face with her trusty old frying pan which left a bright red mark on Koto's face.

"Whatda call me tomato head?!" Flash sighed then grabbed Koto by his collar then dragged him over to Shi. She turned to the lady and bowed.

"Gomenasai. My teammate here can say some offensive things sometimes. I'm sure he meant nothing of it…." Flash shot a death glare over at Koto, "Right…. Koto?" Koto shook with fear and grabbed Shi's leg before slowly nodding.

The old lady smiled and patted Flash's head, "Oh it is quiet alright! I feel sorry for you having to go through so much trouble trying to keep those rowdy boys from doing such rash things!"

Flash stopped bowing and got up. One could see a smile form from underneath her mask, "It's not a problem really. But however, they can be annoying sometimes."

Kai's heart sunk and his eyes widen, _"F-F-Fl-Flash thinks I'm annoying?! My life is over….."_ Kai perked up when he heard Flash's voice again.

"Except for that one," She pointed at Kai, "He's fine. It's the other ones that I should be worried about."

Kai's eyes lit up, and he danced a dance of victory in his head. Kai had to bite his lip to keep from smiling too much.

The old woman's expression became mean again, "Well come on! These weeds won't pull themselves!" The woman led them over to a wheat field the size of two football fields.

Kai's face dropped, "You've got to be kidding…."

The woman turned to them, "Alright! I want you to pull every single weed in this field! No ifs, ands, or buts!" The woman turned around on her heal and stormed off into her house slamming the door as she went inside.

Shi walked into the field then formed a seal with his hands, _"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ Several clones popped around Shi in a cloud of white smoke. One of the clones turned to the Genin, "Make as many Shadow Clones as you can! It will speed up the process!" The Shis then started picking up all the weeds that were in front of them.

Flash formed a seal and mumbled, _"Shadow Clone Jutsu…"_ Two other Flashes appeared beside her and they all walked together into the field. Kai and Koto did the same and soon they were all working in the field.

One of the Kotos grabbed a weed and started pulling it but it didn't pop out like he had expected it to. "Hm?" He pulled harder but still nothing happened. He gritted his teeth and pulled even harder causing the veins on his arms to pop out. Koto flew back and hit his head on the ground seeing stars. A weed with massive roots laid on top of him.

One of the Kais looked at him and sighed, "Baka…." He bended back down and continued working. Somehow one of the Flashes had found a basket and everyone started putting their weeds in there. After an hour of picking weeds the real Kai noticed that the Kotos were missing.

He sighed, "I swear if he's slacking off…." He looked over at one of the real Flash, he knew it was her because he had been following her (A/N Stalker…..), "I'll be right back. I'm going to go look for Koto." Flash looked at him, nodded, and then continued working. Kai marched up the hill that overlooked the field at walked up to the farm house. He surveyed the surrounding area. Next to the house was a group of tall trees, a cellar was located by the back of the house, and then a shed was 20 feet away from the farm house. Kai decided to check the shed first. The shed had a weird odor wafting out of it. He could've sworn that something…. Or someone…. Died in it. The shed's wood was soggy and had started rotting away years ago. He walked over to the old shed and opened the door. Kai pinched his nose to keep out the putrid smell. He spotted a dead raccoon perched up in the corner of the shed next to some tools. He sighed,

"Dammit…." Inside of the shed it was pretty dark and Kai had shut the door after he came causing no light to shine in. He fumbled over his feet a few times then sat his hand on a table. Kai jerked his hand back when he felt a sharp pain and warm liquid trickling down his hand. He finally found the door and quickly opened it. Light shone in the interior of the shed letting Kai see an old, rusty saw on the table in which he put his hand down. His blood slowly dripped down the saw's teeth. Kai rubbed his hand against his pants leg to get rid of the blood and started walking around the house to the cellar. He looked down at his hand,

"The saw blade was rusty…. My hand is probably going to get infected if I don't do anything about it." He watched as more crimson blood started pouring out of his wound causing him to wipe it on his pants leg again. Kai kneeled down in front of the cellar door and started pulling on it. He winced a little when another sharp pain shot through his wounded hand. Kai finally got the door opened and started down the stairs. Each step creaked as he descended into the darkness. When Kai had gotten to the bottom he noticed a little lantern that laid in the corner. He picked it up and checked to see if it had any kerosene left in its tank. To Kai's dismay there was no kerosene in the tank and he set it back down in the corner next to a cobweb. He sighed and tried to think of a way to create a light source.

"Maybe if I create enough heat in between my fingers I can create a spark. Then with the spark I can create fire. Fire creates light, and light helps me see! But how do I make heat?" He leaned against the wall and pondered about his dilemma. He sighed, "Screw it… I'll just focus a lot of chakra in between my fingers." Kai raised his hand as if he was about to snap then focused chakra in between his fingers. He snapped, but nothing happened. He growled and tried again, but nothing. Kai tried over and over but nothing ever happened. Just the echo of his snapping. He was about to give up, "Alright, one last time." Kai snapped again. His eyes lit up when he saw a few bright sparks sprung from his fingers. "Alright!" He did it again and got a few more sparks. Over and over again he snapped but only got sparks. Kai frowned a little but kept trying. After about his hundredth time a small flame appeared from his fingers. It emitted a little light but not enough. Kai continued snapping, each time the flame grew bigger. After about 7 minutes he finally got a flame big enough to see his surroundings. Kai smiled to himself, "I feel like Roy Mustang!" He laughed a little, "Hmm, let's call this the _Fire Snap Jutsu!_ I'll probably only use this for when I need a light source, not in actual battle. _"_ Kai smiled again then started walking down the cellar halls. His eyes widened a little as he walked pass thousands off old barrels. Kai walked up to one of the barrel and knocked on it. Some of the barrels sounded hollow while some of sounded as if they had some kind of liquid in them. He guessed that wine resided inside the wooden, iron-bound barrels. He rounded a sharp corner to see just more barrels then a stone brick wall. Kai sighed and turned back around. He walked back through the cellar halls, his footsteps echoed as he walked. The flames in his left hand flickered and left a dark smoke trail as he walked. Light that emitted from his flame shone across the stone brick walls revealing cobwebs and moss that were stretched across the cellar wall. Kai started back up the cellar stairs and his flame dispersed as light started to flood in from the open cellar door. He stepped outside and onto the grass. His eyes hurt a little when the light hit him. Kai sighed the stretched out his limbs. "Screw you Koto for making me go through all this crap…." He started in the direction of the woods.

Hey, gomenasai for not posting for a while…. The reason that I have been gone for so long is that my aunt just found out that she had ovarian cancer, my grandfather just died from lung cancer, and I got depression and things like that. As well as my friend Kai just died from some disease…. Yeah I named my main character after my best friend so what? He moved to Japan about 7 years ago and I never saw him again. He was going to come for New Years but he never made it in America. His sister got the same disease and died not that long ago….. Now let's stop talking about me and talk about _The 3_ _rd_ _Brother_. I have finally finished the new chapter so don't worry I haven't forgotten about the story. Thanks for everybody who has taken the time to read my story! -KonohaSuna


	10. Screw You Koto and Operation Kash!

Yo! So It's been about a week or two since my last chapter. I just got off Spring Break and all I did was sleep, eat, Ifunny, repeat. I'm dead serious. So anyway, thanks for reading my chapter and comment down below if you want! Enjoy!

 _(I do not own Naruto….. If I did I would get rid of most of the fillers…)_

"Screw you Koto, and Operation Kash!"

 _-Last time on the 3_ _rd_ _Brother!- (Tell me if you guys like this!)_

 _Kai sighed, "No Koto, we are not capturing S ranked criminals, or saving a lost princess."_

" _What about rescuing a stolen Kage?" Koto asked._

 _Kai smirked, "You will have to wait about 4 years for that mission and you most likely will not be going."_

" _How do you know?"_

 _He smirked again, "I just do."_

 _Flash peered at Kai from the corner of her eye, "…."_

 _Koto growled, "Fine….But on one condition."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _He smirked, "Answer me this….. Do you like Kai?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _His jaw dropped, "I-I admire you to be able to say something like that so calmly…."_

 _Flash looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "It is something that should be hard to admit?"_

 _Koto nodded and Flash sighed, "I mean I like you and Shi as well."_

 _Koto's jaw dropped again but he recollected himself a few seconds later. He smirked and brushed himself off in a cool manor._

 _"I would think that a girl like you would fall for a handsome guy like me. But it's a shame that you also have crushes on Kai and sensei. It's a love….. Square?_

 _Flash raised her eyebrow again, "Crush? Love? Where the hell did you get that idea?"_

" _Well it was nice meeting you all, but we have to leave for a mission." Kakashi nodded,_

 _"Nice meeting you as well, good luck on your mission."_

 _"Awwwww! Do we have to go Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto yelled while his grip on Kai was getting tighter. Kai could barely breathe. Kakashi and Sasuke sighed at the hyper-active blonde. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the Hokage's office._

 _"Let me go baka!" Naruto yelled as he was dragged away. Kakashi sighed and followed them._

 _"Bye Kai-kun!" Sakura squealed while following Kakashi. Her blush had gotten a lot stronger and redder. Kai mentally gagged and turned away._

 _Kai noticed a black tattoo on her left shoulder._

 _"Death before dishonor. I'll have to ask her about that some time."_

" _The saw blade was rusty…. My hand is probably going to get infected if I don't do anything about it."_

" _Screw you Koto for making me go through all this crap…." He started in the direction of the woods._

 _-This time on the 3_ _rd_ _Brother!-_

"Screw you Koto for making me go through all this crap…." He started in the direction of the woods. To get to the woods, Kai had to go back down to the field and cross it. He approached the tip of the hill and adjusted his feet to slide down. The young Uchiha started sliding down the steep hill, clouds of brown dust swirling around his feet. Kai was about half way down when he tripped over his own feet and rolled down the rest of the slope. He came to a stop in a bed of stacked crops, his head spinning, and his bloody hand throbbing. They boy's vision was still clearing when a black figure leaned over him.

"Kai?" The figure asked, a hint of concern in their voice. From what Kai could tell the figure was female, and apparently took a liking to the color black.

His vision finally cleared and he looked at the figure, "F-Flash?..."

She sighed and helped him up, "Why the hell are you laying in a bed of crops?" Kai laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his good hand.

He tried to hide his injured hand from his teammate by hiding it behind his back, "Well, I kinda, sorta, fell down the slope trying to slide down…"

Flash noticed that he was hiding something behind his back, "Oi Kai, what are you hiding?"

He smiled awkwardly, "N-nothing!"

She looked at him, "Oh really? Then give me your hand Kai."

"E-eh? I-I'm fine Flash, really!" Kai shouted, trying to convince his blonde teammate that he was well. She didn't buy it. Flash grabbed his hand and pulled it out in front of him.

Her beautiful, brown eyes widened slightly, "Just what the hell did you do your hand Kai?! That's infected!" It, in fact, was infected, how it happened so quickly he didn't know. The cut ran diagonally across his palm, some rust from the old saw blade still clinging on inside of the wound. The gash itself, was at least a quarter of an inch deep, and was still heavily bleeding. It burned like a thousand suns.

Kai sighed, defeat in his eyes, "I cut it on a rusty saw after looking for Koto in the shed… He disappeared…"

Flash tighten her grip on Kai's hand, "That little bastard…" She growled, her eyes full of anger.

"Um, Flash… you do know that you're the shortest of us all right?" Kai questioned, looking at her, "Also…" He used his good hand to point at his other hand, "Y-your grabbing it too tight… It's making my hand bleed even more."

Flash's eyes widened even more, the anger now gone and replaced with embarrassment, and jumped back, letting go of his hand.

Flash was on her knees, her hands in between them, and looked down, "G-gomenasai!" She let out a big breath and looked up at Kai, "I'll help you look for Koto, I don't want your hand getting any worse than it already is." Flash hesitantly grabbed his hand again, her eyes peering down, "Let's go." She helped Kai up, then the two friends started making their way up the hill.

Kai looked at her, a black brown raised, "So um, were are we going?"

She kept looking forward and continued walking, "To the lady's house to ask for some bandages, soap, warm water, and antibiotic cream."

He groaned, "We're going to go see that old hag again?"

Flash turned around and glared at him, "She's not an old hag! Also, would you rather go visit her, or get your hand chopped off from that infection of yours!?" Kai slowly nodded, afraid of the girl. Seeing this, Flash turned around triumphantly, "That's what I thought!" She lowered her voice at her next words, "I don't want to see you with one hand either…." The blonde's voice sounded like as if she was recalling a bad memory, of course she didn't really have any bad memories, since well…. she forgot half of her life.

The Uchiha finally gathered the courage to speak up, "Are you ok Flash?" She said nothing and continued up the hill. The two finally reached the top after a few minutes of climbing, then slowly walked over to the old lady's house. Flash reached the door and cleared her throat, "Hello?" She called out, hoping for a reply. Kai could hear foots steps approaching the door, and a few bangs and crashes. The rickety wooden door flew open, nearly hitting Flash in the face, causing Kai to spring back in surprise. The lady was before them, wearing an old, dusty, apron with stains covering every inch of its fabric.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you two want?" The hag questioned, Kai was thankful that she no longer had her frying pan.

Flash spoke up, not affected by the door, "My comrade here has cut his hand, and we were wondering if we could have some bandages, soap, warm water, and antibiotic cream."

The lady smiled, noticing Flash, but sneered in Kai's direction. She looked back down at Flash happily, "Well of course!" The hag said in a sweet voice, "Just give me a second darling!" The lady disappeared back into the house.

Kai looked at Flash, "Flash, are you ok? Really, you're starting to worry me…" To his dismay, she kept looking forward expecting the lady to come back any second now. Soon after, she did! Carrying a soap bar, a bucket of warm water, a piece of cloth, and… honey?" The elderly woman gave the supplies to Flash, smiling cheerfully. The woman shut the door, then Flash led him over to a tree. She motioned for Kai to sit, then starting getting to work. First, she pulled off one of her gloves and wiped off all the blood from his hand. Flash held it on his wound until the bleeding had stopped enough for her to continue. Secondly, she gently cleaned Kai's cut with the soap and warm water. This got rid of most, if not all, of the excess rust stuck in his hand. Then, she applied the honey onto his wound.

Kai looked at her again, "What is the honey for?" He questioned.

She replied in a low voice, "It's a good substitution for antibiotic cream…" He looked at her, slightly nodding. Kai was wondering exactly why she was do depressed. Was it something he said? The boy continued pondering about his dilemma until Kai felt something wrap around his hand. He came back to the real world and looked at his hand. It was completely bandaged, the work almost looked professional! Flash had stood up, looking down at her friend, "We should go look for Koto now…." She murmured. The girl had grabbed Kai's hand before he had a chance to respond, and started walking away to the hill's drop. She slid down it, dragging Kai behind her. He wasn't prepared for the drop, and nearly fell several times on the way down. The dust kicking up from her feet sprayed Kai in the face, blinding him. When they had stopped, Kai rubbed his onyx eyes with his good hand, and started coughing up dust. Flash looked at him, an expressionless emotion on her face. She waited for him to finish, then started walking over to the woods, still dragging Kai. The two finally made it to the entrance of the woods. Flash let go of Kai's hand and started walking into the undergrowth, Kai soon followed her. The genin walked through the forest silently, watching for any sign of their red head teammate. Flash peaked her head around a dogwood tree, then kicked something. Kai heard rustling in the bushes around the tree, it sounded like as if an object was thrown back.

"Oi, baka! Why'd you do that?!" A male voice coming from the bushes said. Flash growled and picked up the object. Kai stepped behind the tree, just in time to see Flash smash Koto into the dogwood. She had the Koto by the front of his shirt and he was raised in the air. He clawed at Flash's hands, "Let me go!" Koto shouted, his voice had a slight hint of fear.

Flash narrowed her brown eyes, "What the hell Koto?! You just up and left our mission! And to do what, take a nap?!" She shouted, her eyes filled with anger. "While you were gone, Kai had the decency to go and look for you! And during that process, he cut his hand! Somehow it got infected, and there's a chance that'll he'll lose it!" Flash tightened her grip on Koto's shirt, then threw him on the ground. Koto said nothing, he just looked away. "Baka…. If this was a real mission somehow could've gotten killed…" She mumbled before looking back at Kai, then storming out of the forest. Kai just stood there for a while, watching his red head teammate for a while.

"Gomen... Kai…." Koto murmured, still looking at the ground.

Kai smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Don't worry about it Koto… I'll be fine. Just come back to the field when you're ready." When he saw Koto do a slight nod he turned and walked a couple steps before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kai turned his head, seeing Koto looking at him smiling.

The red head laughed, "Totally worth it!" He yelled.

Kai looked at him, obviously confused. "What? What was worth it Koto?"

The boy jumped back smiling. Koto laughed again and jumped in the air, pumping his fists. "Operation Kash complete!"

Kai just stood there, dumbfounded, "Kash?" He questioned, looking at his celebrating friend.

Koto stopped jumping and smiled at him, "Kash! Kai and Flash!" He laughed once again, "It's your ship name!"

The Uchiha blushed and put an arm over his face to try to hide it, "O-Oi! S-Shut up! S-She's gonna h-hear you!"

Koto started singing, "Kai and Flash, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I –" He was cut off by Kai's fist connecting to his jaw.

Kai yelled at him, still blushing slightly, "B-Baka!" He took one last look at Koto then walked out of the forest. He heard Koto yell something like, 'No baby making until I get a camera ok?!' Kai growled and walked back to the field.

"Oi, Kai!" A man shouted. Kai turned to see Shi-sensei running towards him. Shi stopped in front of him, "Flash told me you had an infected hand!" He extended his hand, "Let me see it, I just want to make sure Flash bandaged it correctly."

Kai sat his hand in Shi's hand, wincing in pain from the contact a little. "Alright, here." He watched as Shi-sensei examined his bandaged wound.

Shi's eyes widened slightly, "Wow, this almost looks professional!" He let go of Kai's hand, "I wonder where she learned it from?"

Kai shrugged, "I don't know. Have all the weeds been picked yet?" He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his sensei nod, "Alright, then we should get going."

 _-On the Road Back to Konoha-_

 _"Baka Koto…"_ Kai thought, his arms crossed. Kai had been told by Koto that he did what he did only for him and Flash to have a "moment". Kai shot one of the famous 'Uchiha death glares' right at him, but Koto just turned his head and snickered. Oh, what Kai would do to sock him in the jaw right now. Kai sighed and looked behind them. He noticed that Flash was lagging behind them, also shooting glares at Koto. Kai chuckled and went to go stand next to her. She didn't even notice him next to her until he spoke up.

"Oi, Flash."

She jumped slightly and turned her head to look at him, "Oh, hey Kai." Flash murmured, turning her head back at Koto.

Kai looked at her left shoulder, _"This would be a good time to ask Flash about her tattoo…"_ He cleared his voice, "Hey Flash, when did you get that tattoo on your arm? It reads 'Death before dishonor' right?" Kai was able to read Japanese well even though his native language was English. One of the perks of growing up in the Naruverse, but this writing on Flash's shoulder was different. It looked like Japanese just enough for Kai to read it.

Flash stiffened up. After thinking for a few seconds she shrugged, "I don't known. I thought we went over this Kai, I don't remember anything about my past. Not even my name! I just earned the name 'Flash' by running around the damned village!" Flash sighed, trying to calm herself down. "I just woke up with it… That's all I know."

Kai nodded, a bit disappointed. "Alright…."

Flash turned her head towards him quickly, "What about you? You seem to know everything! When we were just kids, you could name every Kage! As well as every village! Even the ones who are not talked about as much!"

Kai was shocked, was he being too obvious about where he originally came from? He stuttered, "I-I –" He was cut off by Flash.

"And after your clan was killed, you acted like you knew something. You were always so happy about it. Like if they didn't get killed off that something would've happened. You didn't hate your brother, Itachi, like Sasuke did. You acted like you loved him, even though he killed your family. You, Kai Uchiha, know something. Something you're not telling." They had realized that they had stopped walking. The two could see Shi and Koto off in the far distance. Flash growled and grabbed Kai's arm, dragging him with her to Shi and Koto. "Who I was, Kai, is none of your concern. It's not like I was once part of some assassin's clan or something. If I'm not some kind of experiment, then I was probably just a regular farm girl who ended up getting in the middle of a Shinobi skirmish. I got in the crossfire and ended up being knocked out. I woke up with amnesia and made my way to Konoha, then became a Shinobi myself. That's probably all there is to it, Kai." Kai was taken back by all this.

As they got closer to Shi-sensei and Koto, Kai thought more about what Flash had said. _"All I did was ask about her tattoo…. Why was she so defensive about it? It makes me a little suspicious. All that over one tattoo. She's hiding something isn't she?"_ He looked down at his bandaged hand, _"And the way she fixed up my hand was so professional! There's no way a regular farm girl could do something like this! It almost looks like it was done by a medic ninja or someone with medical training. If Flash was just a farm girl, then how was she so good at any form of fighting when we first entered the academy? She wasn't a farm girl that's for sure. No, forget about it. I'm overthinking this."_ The team was back together again, and they continued walking back to the village. Nightfall was approaching, and the shadows of the trees stretched out across the dirt road. Kai's footsteps were getting heavier, and his hand started throbbing again. He just wanted to get home and lie down. After about twenty more minutes of cruel walking, they had finally made it back to the village gates. Koto collapsed on the ground, and Shi dragged him back to his house. Kai and Flash walked silently back to their apartments. From the position of the moon, Kai guessed it to be about 8:00 P.M. There wasn't many people about on the streets. They passed a playground, seeing children being dragged back home by their parents. Their cries futile. Kai and Flash continued down the river side pass, still keeping silent. They didn't even look at each other. Eventually, they came to the crossroads where the two had to part. Kai was beginning to turn down his street, when Flash suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm. Kai turned and looked at her confused.

Flash stared at him sternly, "Met me outside of my apartment in the morning. We'll go to the hospital to get your hand checked out."

Kai smiled awkwardly, "I don't think that's necessary Fla-"

She cut him off. "Do. It." Without another word Flash turned and left.

He stared at her for a second as she left, then smiled. "Thanks…" Smiling, he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed down his street. No one roamed the street other than a dark figure down the road. The figure was coming closer to him, it seemed like as if it was in a hurry. As Kai got closer, he noticed what the figure wore. The figure wore a long, black hood which reached down to its ankles. Kai could tell that the figure was a male from his muscular figure. He wore a black, armored chest piece, a black mask, black pants with metal plates at the knees, and black, metal-tipped boots. The mysterious man also wore a sash across his chest that carried small daggers. Overall he looked pretty dangerous. Kai also noticed that he didn't have a forehead protector _anywhere_ on him. _"He must not be a shinobi…"_ Kai thought while peering at the man out of the corner of his eye as they passed. _"An assassin maybe? But why would an assassin be in Konoha? If we needed to assassinate someone wouldn't that be the A.N.B.U's job?"_ Kai shook his head, he was overthinking this. He turned his head to see that the man was making his way down Flash's street. Kai continued walking to his apartment. He remembered something that Flash had said ealier, _'Who I was, Kai, is none of your concern. It's not like I was once part of some assassin's clan or something.'_ He sighed and started walked up the stairs to his apartment. _"I'm really overthinking this…. I was just some guy walking down the street. No big deal, Konoha is the village of one of the 5 Great Nations, there's bound to be some travelers here."_ Kai felt for the keys in his pocket, nothing. He growled and started banging on the door, "Oi, Emo Faced Duck Butt! Open the door!" Kai shouted. He stopped banging and waited for a few seconds for Sasuke to open the door. He smiled when the Sasuke appeared in the doorway.

His brother sighed, "Will you ever stop calling me that?" He said while growling.

Kai chuckled and walked past him smiling. "Never, Emo Faced Duck Butt!"

Sasuke sighed again and walked behind Kai, closing the door before he left. Kai slid onto one of the kitchen chairs as Sasuke prepared his food. It was Kai's turn to have his favorite dinner, just plain steak. It reminded him a lot of his old life back in America. Sasuke's favorite dinner was rice balls. A whole lot of them. Sometimes, if Kai didn't annoy him too much, Sasuke would add some bits of steak on the side as a reward. Happily, Kai started digging into his dinner. Sasuke did as well, but not as happily.

Sasuke spoke up, "So um, how was your mission today?"

Kai smirked, "Oh? Are you actually interested in your brother's life?"

Sasuke growled, "Just shut up and talk…"

Kai chucked and rolled his eyes in a teasing way, "Alright, alright I'll tell ya." He stopped for a second to recall his memories. "Well first we had a mission to find this merchant's lost dog. I ended up finding it in the training grounds and bumped into some of your old classmates. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. I also ran into Hinata, Kiba, and Shino ealier as well. But anyway, we returned the dog to the merchant. To be honest, he was kinda a jerk. Then we accepted another mission, this time to help an old woman with her farm work. While were in the middle of working, Koto left to go run off somewhere. Once I noticed that he was missing, I went to go looking for him. First, I went into this old shed. It was dark, and while I was looking for a way out I cut my hand pretty badly."

Sasuke perked up at that. He grabbed Kai's bandaged hand without warning, and scanned it over. "Who bandaged it?" Sasuke mumbling still looking at the hand.

Kai raised a brow. "Flash…. Is there something wrong with it?"

Sasuke stared at it for a second. He shook his head, "No, it's nothing."

Kai was a little confused, but he brushed it off. He continued his story. After he finished, he put his dirty plate in the sink and walked off to take a shower.

 _-The Next Morning-_

He felt something nudging his head.

"I swear Kai, if you don't get up I will destroy you…" A cold, threatening voice said from in front of him.

Kai groaned, "Just a little longer…."

The voice ' _tch_ ed'. "Kai, you have five seconds."

He sighed, his eyes still closed. "Alright, alright…."

"Five." When Kai didn't reply the voice continued, "Four."

Kai groaned again, his eyes still closed. "I said I'm getting up!"

"Three."

A tick mark appeared on Kai's forehead. Again, his eyes _still_ closed. "Just give me one more minute!" He yelled at whoever was counting. He could feel something heavy resting on his forehead.

"No. Two"

"One. More. Minute. Sasuke."

The voice replied to Kai. "I'm not Sasuke dumbass. One."

Kai's eye shot open just in time to see the bottom of a shoe pressed up against his forehead. He was about to speak when the owner of the shoe kicked him off of his bed. Hard. Kai flew off of his bed and hit the floor. The floor shook on impact and several cracks- tiny, but still visible- crept across the hardwood floor.

Kai quickly sat up and glared at the figure. "OI! You're paying for the floor rep-" He stopped. The figure in front of him was a girl. "Flash? How the hell did you get in here?" Flash said nothing and drifted her eyes off to the balcony. Kai turned his head to his left to see that the double glass sliding doors were wide open. He sighed and shook his head before turning back to her. "Did you really just break into my house?" A slight smirk formed under the girl's mask.

"Maybe…" The smirk disappeared as soon as it came. "But anyway, you need to get dressed. We're going to get your hand checked out aren't we?"

Kai perked up. "Oh, yeah. Just… Just give me a second." Flash nodded and walked out into the kitchen while Kai searched through his drawer for his clothes. Eventually, Kai found them and slipped them on. Kai got down under his knees and pulled out his sandals and strapped them on. He quickly walked into the bathroom and took care of his hair, teeth, and all of those things. Smiling, he sauntered out into the kitchen and stood next to Flash, his arms crossed. "Yo, I'm ready."

Flash chuckled slightly as she looked over him. Her eyes were full of amusement.

Kai became a little embarrassed. "I-Is there something wrong?"

She chuckled again and shook her head. "No, no it's nothing. Your outfit just reminds me of someone I read about in a history book."

Kai's face dropped, "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Flash laughed a little louder. "No, no! A compliment! The man I was talking about was actually really strong, a badass, and an Uchiha."

Kai sighed in relief. "Well that's good. Who's this guy anyway?"

Flash crossed her arms, "Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of the village." She buried he hands in her pockets and leaned against the kitchen table. "Your hair is styled a little like his when he was younger, and your outfit looks like his. Red metal plates on the side, black fabric, and red padding on your shoulders. Well, Madara would've had red metal plating instead of padding, as well as plating on his torso. Not exact, but defiantly similar." Flash pushed herself off of the table and stood in front of Kai. "Anyways, we need to go. We're going to be late for your appointment."

Kai opened his mouth and closed it. He opened it again. "How… How do you know about all that? You know, about how Madara looked and all. Especially when he was younger. I don't remember reading about any of that."

Flash turned around and crossed her arms. "Who cares? It doesn't really matter anyway." She sighed and grabbed his good hand and started dragging him out of his apartment. They were passing the Konoha Stadium when Flash spoke up. "By the way, I still need to pay you back."

"For what?" Kai said while looking at the side of her head.

Flash kept walking down the street and didn't take the time to look at Kai. "For my swords." Kai thought about that. If he remembered correctly, he had bought them for Flash two or three days after they met Shi-sensei. It seemed like a life time ago. Kai looked ahead and saw the white, glistening hospital building in front of him. The two continued walking down the main road towards the hospital building. They walked through the gray double doors and headed up to the welcome desk.

Flash spoke to the lady sitting at the desk. "Hello, we are here to see Mr. Akamine."

The lady nodded. She looked to be in her early twenties. He had her silky auburn hair pulled back in a neat bun and donned a white button down shirt that had the Konoha symbol stitch on the breast pocket. Kai could not see anything else from the waist down. Her golden eyes twinkled with happiness and wonder. If Kai could guess, he'd say that she was an intern.

The woman spoke, "Ah, yes! Would you mind giving me that name of the patient?" She smiled at both Kai and Flash.

Flash nodded slightly before speaking. "Of course, Uchiha Kai." The intern stopped smiling for a second when she heard the name 'Uchiha'. But, her gorgeous smile reappeared as soon as it went.

She type something into the computer in front of her. She looked up and smiled at Flash.

"Alright, you're free to go! Just take a seat in the waiting room for a little bit then you'll be on your way!"

Flash slightly bowed, "Yes, arigato." She turned around, grabbed Kai by the arm, and led the way over to a row of seats in the waiting room. Kai sat down and looked over at Flash. She was already sitting and was reading some magazine she picked up from somewhere.

Kai sighed and looked down at his feet. _"This is going to be a long, long day…"_ He thought.

ARIGATO! This was actually supposed to be posted a while ago, around the time I back from Spring Break. My Spring Break was weeks ago…. Anyways, I have a question. Should Kai go on the Land of Waves mission? I've been thinking about it and I don't know what Kai would do in that period of time. Alright, see ya! Remember to comment if you have any suggestions or tips!


	11. You Want Me To Go On What!

Yooooooooo! I don't really know what to say so I'll just skip on to the story XD!

I do not own Le Naruto

"You Want Me To Go On What?!"

 _-Last Time on the 3_ _rd_ _Brother-_

 _Flash narrowed her brown eyes, "What the hell Koto?! You just up and left our mission! And to do what, take a nap?!" She shouted, her eyes filled with anger. "While you were gone, Kai had the decency to go and look for you! And during that process, he cut his hand! Somehow it got infected, and there's a chance that'll he'll lose it!" Flash tightened her grip on Koto's shirt, then threw him on the ground. Koto said nothing, he just looked away. "Baka…. If this was a real mission somehow could've gotten killed…" She mumbled before looking back at Kai, then storming out of the forest. Kai just stood there for a while, watching his red head teammate for a while._

 _"Operation Kash complete!"_

 _Kai just stood there, dumbfounded, "Kash?" He questioned, looking at his celebrating friend._

 _Koto stopped jumping and smiled at him, "Kash! Kai and Flash!" He laughed once again, "It's your ship name!"_

 _The Uchiha blushed and put an arm over his face to try to hide it, "O-Oi! S-Shut up! S-She's gonna h-hear you!"_

 _Koto started singing, "Kai and Flash, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I –" He was cut off by Kai's fist connecting to his jaw._

 _"What about you? You seem to know everything! When we were just kids, you could name every Kage! As well as every village! Even the ones who are not talked about as much!"_

 _The figure wore a long, black hood which reached down to its ankles. Kai could tell that the figure was a male from his muscular figure. He wore a black, armored chest piece, a black mask, black pants with metal plates at the knees, and black, metal-tipped boots. The mysterious man also wore a sash across his chest that carried small daggers. Overall he looked pretty dangerous. Kai also noticed that he didn't have a forehead protector_ anywhere _on him._

 _Flash spoke to the lady sitting at the desk. "Hello, we are here to see Mr. Akamine."_

 _-This Time on The 3_ _rd_ _Brother!-_

About an hour has passed when they heard, "Uchiha Kai!" Before Kai had time to think, Flash had already grabbed him and dragged him over to a door leading out of the waiting room. The two weaved themselves through a few nurses and doctors before climbing a flight of stairs. Kai was able to glance out a window to see a courtyard. A tree stood in the middle of it and he saw several patients in there. Some were building up their strength, while some were resting around. Kai continued to be pulled by his hand up the stairs by Flash. Flash opened a door with the number "3" painted above it and started hastily walking down the hall, Kai stumbling behind her. She came to an abrupt stop in front of a wooden door with the number "315" engraved on a metal plaque. Flash let go of Kai's hand and did a few taps on the door. After a few seconds of silence, the door flung open so suddenly, that even Flash took a few steps back. A man with a scruffy, brown beard and hair and a white lab coat stood in the doorway.

Mr. Akamine smiled at the two, "Well! You must be Flash Himura and Kai Uchiha!" He beckoned for them to enter, "Please! Come in!" Flash did a slight bow and looked back at Kai. He had jumped a few feet away when Mr. Akamine had swung the door open. Flash sighed and shook her head before dragging Kai inside the man's office. Once Flash and Kai were inside, they sat on some plastic chairs next to the door. Mr. Akamine pulled out a checkboard and clicked his pen a few times before turning to them. "Alright, what seems to be the problem?"

Flash peered over at Kai, "We were on a mission when one of our teammates disappeared. Kai went to go look for him and ended up cutting his palm on a saw….. A rusty saw."

The doc scribbled a few notes onto the checkboard and then looked at Kai, "Do you mind unwrapping your wound for me please? I just want to make sure of something."

Kai nodded and slowly started peeling the bandages off of his sliced hand. The wound was still a bright red, but looked better than it did the day before. Kai stood up so Mr. Akamine could examine it. He carefully took Kai's hand and slowly drifted his eyes across the cut. The doc let go of his hand and scribbled a few things on his board.

The doctor looked at Kai straight in his onyx eyes, "Kai since this saw was rusty, I want you to get a blood test. I want to make sure that you don't have tetanus. Tetanus is a disease that appears when rust gets in one's blood stream. There is a high death rate for the disease and there is currently no cure, just treatments. If you take the test, I will mail the results back to you by tomorrow. Of course, the choice is yours, Kai, whether to get the test or not."

Kai instantly nodded, "I'll take it!"

Flash closed her eyes and sighed a sigh of relief, "Good…. Because if you die…." She mumbled a few inaudible words.

Mr. Akamine smiled, "Great! We'll get started then! It won't take that long, only a few minutes!" He smiled again and walked to the other side of the room. He motioned Kai to come over and sit on the table, which he did, as Mr. Akamine pulled out one of those things you wrap around someone's arm, and a syringe. He pulled out Kai's arm and wrapped the band around it tightly. The doctor took his finger and rubbed Kai's forearm until he saw a blood vein pop out. "This will only hurt a little….." Mr. Akamine murmured as he picked up the syringe. Kai winced when he dug the needle into his vein. Kai's blood filled up the syringe before Mr. Akamine pulled it out. He set it in a little, plastic jar and pulled a small band-aid out of his coat pocket. He stuck the bandaged on Kai's arm then removed the tight band. He smiled, "Alright, that's it! Quick and simple! The results should be in by tomorrow. Until then, live on your day like normal."

Flash nodded and stood up, "I'll make sure that nothing happens to his hand until it's fully healed….."

Kai sighed and shook his head, "Flash, I'll be fine. I don't think I'm going on any missions soon and I'm not going to do anything rash…."

Flash scoffed and turned her head to the side, "Oh please, if you're the Kai I grew up with then you'll be doing rash things with Naruto!"

Mr. Akamine smirked, "You two sound like an old married couple!"

Both Kai and Flash looked at him. They spoke in unison, "We're not a couple!"

 _-Outside of the Konoha Hospital-_

"YOOOO!" A loud voice yelled from behind Kai. He turned around just in time to see a flash of orange sprinting at him. Kai was about to be tackled by the person before Flash jumped in front of him. She gave the person a slight trip with her foot, then grabbed their arm and pushed something under the elbow joint. Kai jumped to the side as the figure fell in front of him and into the dirt.

His eyes widened slightly when he realized who the person was, "N-Naruto….?" Kai stammered while looking down at his fallen friend.

Naruto hopped up and smiled, "Yep! Check out this!" He spun his torso around, but his left arm stayed limp at his side. "I can't feel it!"

Kai sighed and looked over at Flash, "What the hell did you do?"

She shrugged, "I hit one of Naruto's pressure points and tripped him to stop him from tackling you."

A voice spoke from behind Flash, "Impressive…" Kakashi walked up next to Flash, "Where did you learn that trick?"

Flash shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms. "Just do….."

Kakashi eyed her for a second then shrugged, "Reasonable answer I suppose….." Kai's eyes widened and Flash stiffened up we they heard a high pitch squeal from behind Kakashi. Sakura pushed Flash and Naruto out of the way and stepped in front of Kai.

Sakura held her hands behind he back and swayed from side to side, "Hi, Kai-kun!"

Kai swallowed, "Um… Hey, Sakura…." Sasuke walked next to Kai.

He smiled slightly, "How'd your doctor's visit go? I let your teammate in when she told me she was taking you to get your hand checked out….." Kai tried to ignore Sakura as she clung on to both his and Sasuke's arms. Sasuke wasn't doing as well at ignoring Sakura as Kai was. Flash stiffened up. She walked over to Kai and grabbed him by his hand.

Flash turned to Team 7, "Nice talking to you all again, but we have to go…" Flash pulled Kai down the road and towards his apartment.

Kai made Flash let go of his hand, "What the hell was that all about?!"

Flash turned around to face him sharply, "It doesn't matter….. I just don't like that girl, that's all…."

Kai rolled his eyes, "So? Sasuke and Naruto were there!"

Flash rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Kai….." She didn't bother to take him any further. Flash stormed past Kai and off into the distance. It wasn't even in the direction of her apartment.

Kai sighed, "Dammit…" He stuck his hands in his pockets and continued walking. Kai didn't feel like going home, he felt like training. He knew that if Flash found out that he was training then he would never heard the end of it, but he didn't care. Kai smirked and ran off in the direction of the training grounds. He didn't go to the usual one though, there were about six grounds around the village. Kai went to the one near the Uchiha compound.

It was about mid-noon when Kai arrived at the grounds. Kai stood in the middle of the grassy area. Trees bordered part of the area, which reminded Kai of how Itachi used to train in that forest. Kai sighed at the thought of Itachi, and started removing unnecessary clothing. He untied his forehead protector and started removing his jacket and metal plates. Now Kai was only dressed in a tight, sleeveless black shirt and baggy, black pants. His first goal was to run around 10 kilometers (6 miles) around the area and eventually end up back in the training grounds. Kai did a few leg stretches before taking off. He started off at a slow jog as he trekked his way up to the Uchiha compound. He passed the Konoha P.D. and slowly picked up the pace. Kai started to pick up the pace more as soon as he went under the 'cation' tape lines in front of the Uchiha compound. He passed the old Uchiha guard post where a shinobi would check the enterer's reason why they were entering the compound and other various things. Entering the compound was almost like entering one of the villages. Kai closed his eyes as he jogged through the streets. He tried to imagine people bustling around the compound buying various things or walking with friends or family. Kai squeezed his eyes tighter as he passed his old house. He couldn't take it anymore and did a full on run through the streets and out of his old compound.

Kai stopped and took a breather on the outside of the Uchiha compound, "D-dammit….." He regretted ever going into the compound; too many memories. He sighed and stood up straight. Kai saw the Hyuuga clan's compound off in the distance and decided to run around it. Of course, Kai couldn't go _in_ the compound. He wasn't a Hyuuga and had no real business there. Kai took a deep breath then started jogging his way over to the compound. The streets he ran through weren't as crowed as the ones near the middle of the village, since the Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds were on the edge of Konoha. As Kai approached the compound, his speed started picking and his breathing became more rapid and short. He finally reached the compound and touched its walls before sprinting in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. Kai snaked through the roads and dodged through the crowds as he traveled more into the inner part of Konoha. He could see Naruto's apartment in coming up along the road and decided that he would do a dead on sprint to the ramen shop.

As soon as Kai pasted the Uzumaki's apartment, his speed picked up dramatically. Sweat dripped down his face and into his eyes. Kai had to bring his hand up to wipe the sweat off his face every once in a while in order to see. At last, Kai has reached Ichiraku Ramen. He leaned against its wall and rested. Kai chest went large with every breath as he closed his eyes. Kai opened his eyes against and took one last deep breath before running in the direction where the training grounds were. There were not too many landmarks on the way back to the training grounds, so Kai kept running at a normal, reasonable pace. For a while, Kai jogged in a little forest. He had nearly tripped over torn up roots and fallen branches many times, and kept a mental note to watch where he was going more carefully. If he was on a dangerous mission, those branches and roots could very well be bombs or traps. Kai exited the forest and jogged along some deserted roads before seeing the training grounds come up on his left. He sighed a sigh of relief and jogged into the grounds. Kai took a long breather when he stood in the middle of the training area. He was thankful to see that his clothes and other belongings where still laying in the same spot he had thrown them down earlier. Kai knew of a small stream running through the forest next to the training grounds. Itachi had shown it to him many years ago when he was just a kid. Kai walked over into the woods and searched around for the stream. When he found it behind a large, stone boulder, Kai got down on all fours and drank the cool water. The water refreshed Kai, and gave him enough energy to continue his training.

Kai had already finished his second part of his training: 100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups, and 100 pull-ups. He had found the session slightly challenging, but he was used to the stress that the exercise put onto his body by then. Kai remembered just how hard the work out was when he had first done it in the academy. The next step of the training was to do 30 minutes of Ninjutsu training. Kai stretched out his arms before setting up a few wooden logs in the middle of the grounds. He backed up and began his 30 minutes of training. Kai did a few, quick hand signs: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The fireball engulfed the wooden logs in a matter of seconds. He sighed at the outcome: the posts were only slightly charred, and the fireball wasn't as big as he wanted it to be. Kai did the hand signs again then spit out the jutsu. The fireball was slightly bigger and had more fire power than before. Kai still sighed, it was time to move onto a different jutsu at the time being. He would maybe come back to practice it more later.

Kai stared at the wooden, slight charred logs. He quickly pulled out several shuriken and threw them at the logs. Kai did some hand signs: "Fire Style: Shuriken Jutsu!" The shuriken burst into flames while they were spinning in the air. They hit the wood with a _thump_ and charred the wood around it. Kai sighed and released the jutsu. The jutsu itself wasn't very affective, it just burned the enemies' skin and clothing. Kai knew that he probably wouldn't be using the jutsu in battle much unless he was out of options. He had already mastered the jutsu, so he didn't really know why he was practicing it. Kai assumed that he was practicing the jutsu just to brush up on it and to make sure that he wouldn't forget it. He decided that he needed to practice a jutsu that he had just recently learned. Kai was nowhere near mastering the jutsu at the moment. He got into a battle position and did his hand signs. He took a deep breath: "Fire Style: Bed of Fire Jutsu!" An oily like substance spewed out of Kai mouth. The liquid flew 5 to 8 feet in front of him. The oily substance started circling around Kai and eventually made a semi-circle around him. Kai did a hand sign and the oil erupted into flickering flames. He dismissed the jutsu, "Not good enough….." Kai murmured while running a hand through his black hair. Kai sighed, his 30 minutes were over.

Kai was pulling a large bag from out of the forest. There was a miniature stash of training items in a nook behind a tree on the edge of the woods. He hung the heavy bag on a branch of a tree and stretched out his arms and shoulders and cracked his knuckles. Kai was to do 100 punches to the heavy bag, then his training session would be over. His hands were already a little raw from his training, so these punches might hurt Kai a little more than they were supposed to, but overall the punches would be the easiest part of his training. Kai raised his fists and started attacking the heavy bag. By the time he was finished sweat poured down his forehead and he was panting. Kai's hands were bright red and trembled like they were having their own mini seizure. If he had started out with the punches his hands wouldn't be shaking, but might still be a little red. Kai had thought that the punches would be the easiest part of the training, but really it was the hardest. All of training prior to the punches built up strain on his body. He sighed and let down his hands. Kai turned around and walked towards his pile of clothes. He bent down and started putting his clothes back onto his worn body. Kai let out a sigh of relief when he was, once again, fully dressed. He shoved his red, raw hands in his jacket pockets, and started on his way out of the training grounds.

As soon as Kai's feet hit the brown, dusty, dry dirt of the road, he froze in shock. Flash was there, _right there,_ leaning against a building just staring at him. Of course Kai couldn't see half of her mask- since she wore a mask-, but could tell that she was feeling a mixture of rage, sadness, and betrayal from gazing into her golden-brown eyes. Kai smiled awkwardly and gave a small, cautious wave, but Kai's actions didn't work to ease his comrade's attitude. Flash slowly sauntered over to Kai, his expression was now blank. Kai thought about the old saying, 'calm before the storm.' Flash stopped in front of him, her eyes peering into his own. Kai did a quick, mental prayer before opening his mouth to speak, "Um-"

Flash cut Kai off, "Shut it, Uchiha….." She mumbled, almost a growl, before punching his shoulder. The punch wasn't meant to hurt Kai too, too much, just leave a bruise. Kai flinched lightly as Flash hastily gripped his arm. "Let's go….." Flash turned on her heels and stormed off down the street, dragging Kai behind her. Kai tried to let out a few words of apology, but Flash kept cutting him off by stopping and lightly elbowing his ribs. Kai's apartment building loomed in the distance, coming closer as Flash dragged Kai. She'd been dragging him around a lot lately. Flash's and Kai's feet hit the stairs to the second floor. She marched down a few doors before stopping, Kai lagging a few feet behind her. Flash violently banged on the door with a closed fist. The door open a few seconds later revealing a boy standing in the doorway; Sasuke.

Sasuke mumbled, "Yeah?" Flash basically through Kai through the doorway, causing him to stumble and trip upon landing.

Flash glared at Sasuke, "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere unless called upon…." She glanced at Kai for a spilt second before slamming the door shut. Sasuke sighed and turned to look at his younger brother. By then Kai was already up and brushing himself off.

Sasuke sighed, "Kai, what did you do?"

Kai shook his head, "Nothing, forget about it…." He mumbled a few more unheard words and started towards the bathroom to get himself cleaned up.

Kai plopped down on his bed, his hair soaking wet, shirtless, and wearing grey sweat pants. He stared down at the floor recalling the day's events before laying down his head to rest. He vowed to try to stop making Flash as angry as he was making her lately. Sasuke glanced at Kai from across the room, but he decided that he would leave his little brother alone for now.

 _-The Next Morning-_

The golden light shining through the window hit Kai's sleeping face. His onyx eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright light. Kai sat up, still in a sleep-like daze, and stretched out his arms, then scratched the side of his head. He glanced around the apartment and realized Sasuke was gone, but a plate of pancakes were left on the kitchen table. Kai smiled at his older brother's kindness and tried to push out the idea of Sasuke leaving soon.

"Maybe…" Kai murmured, "I can stop him….." He thought about his idea over and over again, trying to figure out the advantages and the disadvantages of Sasuke staying in Konoha. Kai sighed solemnly, Sasuke _had_ to become a rouge ninja. Sasuke leaving is what led Naruto go to on his two and a half year training trip with Jiraiya, plus Sasuke got stronger while he was missing. They would both be weaker than they were in the original story line, and that would let Madara easily take victory in the upcoming war. Kai pushed himself off of his bed and started getting dressed into a black t-shirt and black, baggy pants. He heaved himself onto the chair and grabbed his knife and fork in place of the traditional chopsticks. Kai cut his pancakes with his knife and dug his fork into the pieces. He began shoving the pieces of pancakes into his mouth and sighed once he was finished.

Kai stood up and walked over to the apartment door and smiled. He wore no Uchiha crest or forehead protector, so he looked like a regular citizen of Konoha. Kai loved being a shinobi and all, but having a normal day and not going on missions is nice every once in a while. Kai's hand grasped for than handle and twisted it. He flung the door open and stepped out into the world. The boy smiled and stretched out his arms. The day was perfect: A bright sun, a cool breeze, the perfect relaxing temperature. Everything about the day was amazing. With a wide smile, Kai hopped down the stairs and into the road. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the road humming lightly. He guessed that Naruto was going on the mission to find that cat today, which meant that the Lands of Waves mission would be coming up! Kai smiled wider at the thought of something big happening in the story line soon. He rounded a corner and though about when he watched _Naruto_ back in his first life. Kai's smile faded slightly, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was Kai now, little brother of Sasuke Uchiha. Kai's smile reappeared brighter than ever as he walked all the way to the Academy, which was in a straight line.

Kai stood on the main road that started by the village gates and all the way to the Hokage's Mansion. If he remembered correctly, Kakashi should live somewhere around here. He stood there for a while, pondering the things that he should do in his free time. Kai nodded as soon as he had an idea. He turned on his heels and started walking in the direction of the Hokage's Mansion. In a matter of minutes, he had already pasted the Konoha Stadium and the hospital. Seeing the hospital reminded him of his blood test results that were due to come in today. Kai made a mental note to check out their mailbox on his return home. As Kai approached his destination, he thought about what he was going to eat for dinner. He had guessed that Sasuke wouldn't be home for most of the day, so he would need to go somewhere to eat for the day. He decided to eat either at the BBQ or Ichiraku Ramen. Kai felt like he was forgetting something else, a critical part of the story line, but he shrugged it off. He knew that the Lands of the Waves mission was coming up, but he didn't know exactly _when_ the mission was going to take place. Kai pondered about this until he saw his destination come up on his left: The hot springs.

He stood in a locker room. Clothes were thrown all across the room and many lockers were left open, leaving the items inside easy to steal. Kai sighed and checked his key tag that he had gotten at the front desk: 247. He nodded and smiled before making his way towards where he assumed his locker was. Kai eventually found his locker, then slipped the key in the lock. He twisted the key and heard a satisfying _click_ sound come from his locker. Kai opened up the door and started getting undressed. Not long after, he stood in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and Kai's clothes were in locked inside the metal locker. He walked out of the locker room and into a wooden hallway littered with doorways leading to saunas and other baths.

Kai walked through a double-wide doorway with a blue cloth hanging in front of it. The symbol for 'boy' was on the hanging fabric. Kai pushed the cloth over his head and walked into the main male bath. The roof was wooden, and the walls were tiled. One long, painted picture of landscape hung on each of the walls. Several buckets of water were in one of the tiled corners. He glanced around the room, to his surprise he spotted some people he knew. Well not really _knew,_ but people he knew from the anime. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji were all in the bath. Kiba had somehow snuck Akamaru into the bath house, and the dog sat down on a wet, wooden bench; his tongue out and panting.

Kiba glanced over at Kai and his eyes widen ever so slightly, "Oi, you're that kid I met earlier!" With Kiba's words, the rest of the boys turned their heads over to Kai.

Shikamaru rested his head on the edge of the bath, "You look like Sasuke….."

Choji spoke up after stuffing his face with the food he snuck into the building, "I remember! Ino was hitting on you!" Shino of course, said nothing. He just stared at Kai through his glasses.

Kai smiled awkwardly and gave a quick, little wave. He turned to Kiba, "Yes, I chased my teammate around your sensei," He turned towards Shikamaru, "I'm Sasuke's little brother, Kai." Then Kai finally turned towards Choji, "And please don't remind me!"

Kiba flashed him a wide, toothy grin, "I'm expecting you're not too much like Sasuke, right?"

Kai smirked and folded his arms, "Complete opposites."

Kiba now wore a devilish grin before jumping out of the bath and charging towards Kai. As soon as he got in range, Kiba chucked a bar of soap towards Kai that he was hiding behind his back. He must've grabbed it before jumping out of the bath. Kai's eyes widened in surprise as the soapy bar came hurtling at his face. At the last second, Kai dodge out of the way of the missile. The soap hit the wall and slid down back to the floor. He turned around just in time to see a towel coming his way, but he didn't have enough time to react. The towel hit Kai straight in his chest leaving a bright red mark. Of course, the towel burn stung. With a toothy smile, Kiba wound up the towel and flung it at Kai's right thigh, but this time he was ready and saw the attack. Kai jumped to the side to escape the towel and grabbed Kiba's wrist that was gripping the end of the towel. He used his other hand to yank away the towel and started winding it up. Kai let loose of the towel and flicked Kiba right in his neck. Kiba stumbled back; his eyes wide. Meanwhile, Shikamaru was sleeping in the bath, Choji was eating while watching the fight, Shino was quietly washing himself, and Akamaru was barking happily. Kai took the opportunity to slide his foot under Kiba causing him to trip and fall.

Kai smiled and folded his arms at the fallen boy, "I wi!-" His words were cut off when a soap bar hit him square in his mouth. Kiba scrambled off the ground and picked up a bucket of water from the corner. He smirked and tossed the water onto Kai while he still had the soap in his mouth. Kiba laughed then threw Kai into the bath. Kai hit the steaming water hard, causing a mini tidal wave to wash over the bath and its residents. Choji, who was sitting on the edge of the bath, fell off at the impact; his chips flying everywhere. Shikamaru was awoken suddenly when the splash of water hit him, then Shino was washed away out of the bath. Kai's head broke the water; soaking, wet, black hair clung to his face. He growled and leaped out of the bath and towards Kiba. He made a handsign, "Shadow Clone Justu!" A cloud of smoke appeared beside him, a clone of himself popped out of the smoke cloud. The two Kais grabbed some towels that had fallen on the floor and wound them up. When they got close enough to Kiba, the let the towels fly and hit them in both of his sides, causing Kiba to stagger back. The real Kai got down and kicked the Inuzuka's feet out from under him. They boy fell to the ground with a massive _thud._ Kai smirked and set his foot down on Kiba's shoulder to keep him on the ground. The two Kais fist bumped before the clone disappeared into a smoky cloud.

Kai looked down at Kiba, "I win!" This time, Kai was able to finish his words.

He stood in the locker room drying off his hair. A slip of paper with scribbled writing was laying down on a bench under his locker. Kiba had taken a liking to Kai and gave him his address in case he ever wanted to hang out sometime. Also, all of the boys decided to head to the BBQ to eat with each other, Kai's treat. Kai quickly got changed and slipped the piece of paper into his pants pocket. He walked out of the locker room and went up to the front desk to return his key. Kai walked out of the bath house and onto the street. He grunted as he stretched out his arms and shoulders. Kai took off down the street and towards his and Sasuke's apartment. The sun was high in the sky by the time he made it to his apartment. He was going to be quick, he just needed to check his mailbox then grab some money for the BBQ.

Kai said a silent prayer as he opened up the mailbox. He took out an envelope and held his breath as he slowly opened it. Kai's eyes carefully read the words that where scribbled messily on the note. His eyes lit up and he sighed in a relief when he had finished the note. Nothing was wrong with him, Kai just needed to watch over his hand for a little bit and he should be fine. Kai could still train and go on mission, he knew Flash was overreacting when she got pissed off at him from training the day before. Kai opened the door to his apartment and left the note on the counter so Sasuke could see whenever he returned from his missions. Kai scampered over to Sasuke's drawer and grabbed some money that was stuffed under his clothes. Kai quickly exited the apartment and locked the door behind him. He basically jumped down the stairs and started sprinting over to the BBQ. He dodged through the swarms of people, bumping into someone occasionally. Kai pasted Ichiraku Ramen and took a sharp right just a few moments later. From then on, he ran in a straight line towards the BBQ.

He had finally made it to his destination. Since he was a shinobi, he was barely out of breath. Kai pushed open the curtain to the restaurant and stepped inside. He was quickly able to find the rest of the boys, which were sitting in a private eating room. Kiba was sitting at the head of the table, Shikamaru and Choji on the left, then Shino on the right. Akamaru was laying down under the table, his paws folded under his chest.

Kiba's eyes lit up, "Yo! Kai!" All of the boys glanced towards him, warm smiles on all of their faces but Shino. Kai didn't mind though, it was Shino after all. Kai smiled and gave a slight wave, before sitting down next to Shino and Kiba. Akamaru gave a little bark when Kai sat down.

Kai smiled and moved his hand under the table to scratch the dog's head, "Hey, Akamaru!" He removed his hand from out under the table after he was done scratching. Kiba was about to open his mouth to speak, but a waitress came into the room. The group quickly ordered then the waitress left to inform the chefs.

Kiba looked back at Kai, an interested look in his eyes, "So, you've been on interesting missions lately?"

Kai smirked, "Kiba, we are the same rank. If you've haven't had any interesting missions then I probably haven't either."

Kiba chuckled and faked a disappointed attitude, "Well sorry! I just thought that you would've gone on some advanced missions since you're first in your class, then that other girl is second! Plus, I heard that red-head guy on your team is pretty smart…."

Kai raised a brow, "How…. How do you know all that? We weren't even in the same class."

Surprisingly, Shino spoke up, "If I've heard correctly, you're team, Kai, is supposed to be elite…"

Shikamaru yawned, "Yeah….. You guys are supposed to end up being ANBU or whatever…"

Kai chuckled in surprise, "We are?"

Choji nodded after eating a couple chips from his bag that he had brought, despite the fact that they were going out to eat. "That's the rumor at least." Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kai shrugged and folded his arms, "Well, it's not my goal to become an ANBU….. I don't think its Koto's either. But Flash on the other hand, well she might….. I think she would fit in nicely." Just then the waitress came in with the raw meat. She smiled at the group and sat the meat onto the two grills in betted into the table. The boys talked about regular things while they waited and ate their food: Their teammates, senseis, missions, they even got on the topic of girls for a while. But Kai made them stop after they continued to grill him on who he liked, which made him blush profusely.

Kai waved the boys a goodbye. The sun was still high in the sky when Kai had left his newfound friends. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking down the street with no real destination. Kai was debating whether to go and apologize to Flash or not when a voice rang out behind him. He raised a brow and turned around to look at the voice. It was his brother, Sasuke.

Sasuke spoke again, "Kai, the Hokage needs you to report to his office now."

Kai nodded, "Alright." He smirked, "Lead the way…." With that, Sasuke nodded and ran past Kai towards the Hokage's Mansion. Kai trailed after him as they snaked through the crowds. The mansion wasn't that far away, they had just took a turn and now they just needed to run in a straight line. Only a few minutes after Sasuke had found Kai, they were climbing the stairs to the Hokage's office. Without knocking, Sasuke opened the door.

"He's here….." Sasuke murmured to the Hokage before stepping insdie and beckon Kai to do the same. Kai did as he was told and stepped into the office, his eyes immediately widened. Tazuna, the bridge builder on the Lands of Waves mission, was in the office, as well as the rest of Team 7.

The Hokage looked up at Kai and Sasuke, then smiled, "Kai, I would like you to accompany your brother's team on their mission to the Land of Waves."

Kai's eyes widened even more, "W-What?"

Naruto's blue, hyper eyes widened, "Kai's going with us?!"

Kakashi looked down at Naruto, "Yes, Kai is coming with us on the mission." Sakura squealed in excitement.

Tanzuna glared at Kai, "Tch…. Another brat…." He grumbled before looking away.

Kai snapped out of his trance and looked at the Hokage, "I…. I need to run home and grab my clothes….."

The old man shook his head and pulled a pile of clothes from out of his bed, "I had asked Kakashi to grab them for you before you came." The Hokage handed the clothes to Kakashi, and then he handed them to Kai.

"Go ahead and get changed….. As soon as you get back we'll leave." Kakashi told him before Kai, still in disbelief, walked out of the office.

Sorry that this was a little late! I was having writer's block…. But this chapter's out so yay! Just a warning, the next chapter might take a little while since I have to rewatch the Land of Waves Arc, then exams are coming up. See ya!


End file.
